Rise of Kitsune
by RandomWriter21
Summary: After two years of being "dead" Kitsune wakes and returns to the living. What will Kitsune find and will he continue his revenge on Konoha? Jason like Naruto. Warnings in Chapter 1. SEQUEL TO NARUTO THE 13th
1. Chapter 1: Rises from the Grave

**AN: **Hey readers, here is the sequel to Naruto the 13th. This story will be devoid of anything cannon and it will stick true to the Friday the 13th style; silent killings and instilling fear in the hearts of anyone who knew the person who died. If you have not read Naruto the 13th it is best that you do so you do not get confused with certain things in the story. Thanks all.

**WARNING: **This story will contain character death and well detailed accounts of Naruto's kills. If either of these things upset you or do not like stories like these, than do not read. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS_- thinking

**BOLD-**Demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 1: Rises from the Grave**

_Everything is happy in the village hidden in the leaves otherwise known as Konoha. The streets are bustling with traders, civilians, and the like; but a sudden storm comes in and with it the happiness goes away. It starts to rain with thunder rumbling in the distance making people head back inside and close shop for the day. A group of two drunks with shovels, however, heard about a relatively new buried person at the Uzumaki Namikaze plot and decide to investigate. They get to the plot and read the headstone and realize it's that demon brat so to teach it a lesson from death, they decide to desecrate Naruto's grave by smashing his tombstone and digging him up. The storm came closer, lightning flashes overhead and the rain comes down harder while the wind picks up. Just as the two drunks got to the coffin and were ready to open it, a bolt of lightning strikes it making the two drunks climb out of the hole with fear and run back to Konoha leaving their tools at the site. A lone yellow-cat like eye snaps open and glows in the dark confines of the casket._

**Mindscape**

"So I wake again, huh Kyuubi?"

"**It seems that way Kit, but my experimentation with the stasis has come at a cost." **

"I am still alive, so it must have worked just fine." Naruto says with worry

"**Yes, it worked Kit, but me doing what I did tricked the seal into thinking you actually died which made it kick into overdrive in draining my chakra. It is to the point that in the two years that you were in stasis I only have enough chakra to talk to you this one time." **Kyuubi says with deep regret and sadness

"Great, and I was getting to like our conversations. So, what will happen to me; I really do not want those tails and fox ears." Naruto says

"**Due to the seal that was put on you to contain me by your father, it made it so my chakra would slowly leech into you hence your insane chakra reserves. This also made it where you will not get the demon features. As for what will happen, I am not entirely sure. The only thing I know what you will get is increased regeneration, become extremely hard to kill but not immortal, and live a very long time like I have." **

Naruto whistles: "Well that is a boost to what you gave me at Wave. So what can actually kill me and how long can I live?"

"**I am over 5000 years old so do the math. As for what can kill you; decapitation and a strike through the heart other than that your regeneration takes care of the rest." **Kyuubi says with a chuckle and a fox like grin.

Naruto's eyes widen: "Well this was enlightening. Hey Kyuubi, you are going translucent, are you OK?"

"**No Kit, I am dying. I am technically a chakra construct and your seal is taking my life force away. I am unsure what will happen when I am gone, heck you might gain my sadistic and bloodthirsty attitude." **"Kyuubi fades even more **"Kit, it is my time to go, thank you for taking me on a fun journey, I will miss you."**

Soon after Kyuubi said that, he fades from existence never to be seen again by human eyes.

"Naruto starts to cry: "I will miss you Kyuubi and thank you for giving me the chance to enact my revenge."

Naruto soon fades from his mind and finds himself in a casket.

"_It seems that Ji-ji fulfilled my wish. Let's see; mask, check. Clothes and cloak, check. Machete, check. Well it seems everything is here. Time to return to the land of the living, I have a feeling I might meet an old enemy of mine."_

The cover of the casket is soon blasted upwards via a punch from Naruto. He grasps the sides of the casket and pulls himself into a sitting position. He then stands up, and checks to see if his attire is covering his identifying features. He finds that they are as if Sarutobi purposely did so.

"_I think it is best if I head back to the cottage to see my mother again. Maybe I will roam the streets of Konoha to put a little fear into their hearts as well..mwahahaha. Ugh, Kyuubi was right; I did get a little insane…BUT I LIKE IT!" _Naruto thinks but as he looks at his surroundings he notices two shovels are lying next to his grave as well as his grave marker desecrated.

"_ARRGH, WHOEVER DID THIS WILL FUCKING PAY. Konoha is officially on my shit list; you have angered me for the last time. Everyone will experience the wrath of Kitsune and nobody will be safe."_

Naruto starts to head back to his cottage bordering the Forest of Death but to do so; he has to make his way through Konoha. Naruto smirks and decides to implant a few messages around Konoha to show whose territory this really is and strike fear into the hearts of many. The rise of Kitsune has begun.

**Konoha –Alley near a bar (night-time)**

"Hey buddy, you reshmember the battle between Kitshune and Sasuke?" Says a drunk Konoha citizen to his drinking buddy.

"Oh yesh, I remember Kitshune kicked assh; ahh I am sho drunk!" Says the drinking buddy.

The trash can rattling around in the alley attracts the attention of the two drunks and both look into the dark alley.

"Hey, whatsh was that noishe? Says citizen one

"Itsh prolly an animal or shomething. Wanna make a bet, the losher gets to go inshide and buy another round of drinksh." Says citizen two

"Whatsh the bet? Going in the spooky dark alley?" Says citizen one "Hell, if thatsh the bet, I aint scured of shome animal." The liquid courage going to his brain.

The trash can rattles again then tips over rolling towards the two drunks and stopping at their feet.

Citizen one shrugs and makes his way slowly into the alley and fails to see in his drunken stupor a lone yellow eye glowing in the darkest corner of the alley. After making his way to the end of the alley he turns to his buddy at the entrance and says:

"Hey, yoush should get over here, theresh nothing to be afraid of."

Citizen two, after contemplating for a bit but failing due to liquid courage, decides to head in. At this time the person in the dark corner silently creeps behind the citizen that wandered into his domain and slowly starts to put his hands on either side of his face.

The second drunk gets about eight feet from his buddy and sees the yellow glowing eye behind his buddy. He points towards it and tries to tell him but it is all for naught, the person has already chosen his first victim.

"Hey buddy whatsh you pointing at? There is-"

The citizen does not get to finish as the person grasps citizen one's head and starts to squeeze with immense pressure and lifts him up in the air in the process. Blood starts to seep out the man's ears, eyes, and mouth. The second citizen can only watch in fear as his buddies head is slowly crushed by this unknown assailant.

"ack, gak, urk…..AHHHH!" The first citizen struggles to free himself from the bonds of his assailant but is choking on his own blood and soon screams out his last breath.

The pressure increases, the assailant smirks behind his mask and hears a loud pop. The victim's head is squashed like a pancake; brain matter and blood is flowing everywhere and the man's eyes literally pop out of the sockets due to the immense pressure. The assailant drops his victim and looks to see his buddy running away down the alley. The assailant unsheathes his machete and puts it in a postion where it can be thrown.

"AH SOMEONE HELP, SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" says the second citizen which attracts the attention of the people in the bar. They look outside the windows and their eyes go wide at what they see next.

The figure in the alley cocks his arm back, hesitates for a moment, and throws his machete. It speeds towards the target at a high rate of speed.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE-*SCLECH*- urk!" The citizen says falling to the ground after being impaled through the chest by a sword. Blood starts to pool around the victim and the people in the bar watch in horror.

The assailant steps out of the alleyway letting light illuminate what he is wearing. The bystanders at the bar see a man dressed in an ANBU style cloak that is grey and spotted in blood and they see what looks like a mask but other than that, the assailant's identity remains hidden.

The man then takes the machete out of his victim very slowly to increase the pain that is felt with a *SQUELCH* making his target spew out a copious amount of blood and then pass out due to blood loss and pain. The man then beheads the man and walks back into the ally and takes the first victim's body. It was time to make a message.

**At the bar**

"Holy fucking shit, did you see that? What the fuck was that? It looked like an ANBU but why would they be attacking citizens?" says a drunk yet highly logical woman at the bar.

"Dude, this would be a great bar story!" says another man that was completely hammered; he would most likely not remember the events at all tomorrow.

Cussing and discussion of what or who this assailant was talked about throughout the night but little did they know, that in the morning Kitsune would make his message clear; do not fuck with me or I will do to you what I did to these poor souls.

**With Kitsune**

"_Ah, that felt exhilarating and I enjoyed every bit of it" _Naruto thinks while he evilly cackles in his mind _"Oh yes, these two will make fine specimens in getting my message across"_

Naruto continues to walk throughout Kohona staying hidden in the shadows and slowly makes his way to the center of town; it is a perfect spot to showcase the message he wants. After a few minutes, Naruto arrives at Konoha's town center and glances around and sees a light post to the right of where he is hiding; it would have to do.

He takes ninja wire from his Kunai pouch, which was surprisingly left alone when buried, and takes citizen one's body, ties a noose around his head and strings it from the lamp post; Naruto was not finished. After looking around to see no one was coming he took out his machete and gutted the man letting his innards slosh to the ground with a nasty *SPLECH* and also letting him bleed out like a hung up deer. The second victim's head, he has another idea of what to do with it.

Kitsune sticks to the shadows and makes his way toward the Hokage tower, concealing his chakra as to not alert any hidden ANBU. He creeps to the entrance of the Hokage Tower, takes a kunai out of his pouch and stabs it and the head to the door with a silent *THUNK* Nobody heard or suspected a thing. The next morning would be a headache for the Hokage and create mass chaos in the streets.

Naruto smirks underneath his mask and decides now is the best time to travel to and lay low in his cottage as the sun is starting to come out. He decides then and there that the best way to stay concealed and make his moves is to only strike at night.

"_Time to visit mother and meditate to see what I plan next, but this feeling that I will visit an old foe is troublesome."_

**The next morning**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Hiruzen Sarutobi comes out of his clan compound. He starts to walk to the Hokage Tower to start work while humming a jovial tune. It only takes about ten minutes to get there but what he sees makes him pale; there stabbed on the door is the head of a civilian with fear permanently etched into his face. It's eyes are wide with its mouth in mid-scream and there is a pull of blood underneath the head.

"_Oh this is not good, who the hell got into the village at night, can there be a similar event going on top of this?_" Sarutobi thought

An ANBU answers his prayers and tells him: "Sir you need to come see this, I do not want the civilians to see-"

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?!"

"Oh, god what monster would do this!"

Screams are soon heard near the town center.

"Shit, it seems we were too later sir, the civilians have already saw the body. Do not worry I have other ANBU on scene to control the crowd."

"Take me to the scene, NOW!" Sarutobi orders.

**Town Center**

As Sarutobi gets to the center of town he cannot hold in his breakfast in any longer. The God of Shinobi has saw much due to his long life as a ninja but to see this kind of mutilation was too much for him. He goes to a nearby alley and retches until he feels better.

"_Holy fuck, what sick sociopath does this shit? Hang a guy with a pancaked head and gut him. This is just wrong on so many levels." _Saurtobi thinks

"Citizens, here me out!" the Hokage yells "We will get to the bottom of who did this so there is no reason to fear. Please go back to your homes and try to get this image out of your heads."

The citizens reluctantly agree and go back home and try to carry on with this unusual day.

"Hokage-sama, what should we do? The citizens are scared and there might be an enemy in our mists now. How someone can get within village walls without notice is disturbing." An ANBU says

"Take the body down and get it over to T&I so Ibiki and Anko can go over it to see if they can find any evidence. Also, I found a head, yes a fucking head, stabbed to the door to the entrance of the Hokage Tower via kunai; pick that up too and also try and find the body to that head."

"Yes Sir!" says the ANBU who then leaves to do the Hokage's bidding

"_*Sigh*, I am getting too old for this shit. Naruto dies and my life has never been the same; he was the flame that helped my old heart continue serving this village and now I do not know if I can go on any longer; it has already been two years since that fateful day."_

**With the ANBU at the scene of the crime**

At the scene, three ANBU chat with each other about what has taken place.

"Hey, what do you think about this whole thing? I think it is a message of some kind." ANBU 1 says

"It seems like a random killing to me but to pancake a guy's head is just fucking nuts! I cannot even do that shit and the only one close to that is Tsunade." ANBU 2 says

The mention of Tsunade woke up ANBU 3's mind to when he was in the forest with Anko two years ago.

"Um there is another person but he has been dead for two years" says ANBU 3

"You don't mean-"ANBU 1 and 2 interrupt

"Yes, I am talking about the one and only Kitsune and before you ask, he has been dead for the past two years so there is no way in hell he is responsible."

If only irony could kick them in the balls, it would be priceless.

**AN: **If you are wondering about the age of Naruto, he was 12 in Naruto the 13th and since two years have passed; you do the math. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Rise of Kitsune and it seems that I will be rewriting The Monster I've Become. I will close the poll tomorrow but the majority said to do a rewrite; thanks for those who voted in the poll and I hope to get that rewrite done ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2: The Key to Revenge

**AN: **Had to figure out a way to do this story in a way where it kind of follows the style of the Friday the 13th movies and I think I found the solution. I will try and post at least two or more chapters a month but it depends on my work schedule. I will give people a virtual cookie if they can guess what Friday the 13th movie I used for a character death. For those wondering about The Monster I've Become; I am currently typing out the plot and chapter outline for the story so please be patient on that rewrite. Thanks readers, now let's get to the fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS_- thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Key to Revenge**

Two days has passed since the slayings of the two civilians and there was still no suspect even after the people at the bar gave their testimony. Most could not remember or skewed their story as they were most likely hammered that night. There was good news in all of this though, the people of Konoha started to get back to normal and thought the worst was behind them; little did they know that it was just the beginning.

**Sasuke's Home**

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come on in guys and gals" Sasuke said

The door opens and the Konoah 11 come inside to see that Sasuke has already has set up the party. There are snacks on the kitchen table, the sake is ready to be poured into sake dishes, and music is playing from a CD player.

"Damn dude, this is nice. I never thought I would see the day you would not be an arrogant bastard." Kiba says with Akamaru yipping in approval of his master's comment.

"Although you have been troublesome to most of us in the past, I have to agree with Kiba on this." Shikamaru says

"Well times have changed and I have that battle with Kitsune to thank for the change." Sasuke said "Well go on then, let's begin this party in celebration of the anniversary when we all graduated. And before you ask, yes I feel bad for what I did to Naruto.

Everyone gets food and sake, sits down and starts to chat about their accomplishments. Sasuke however, reflects on how this all came to be.

**Flashback – One year after Kitsune's death**

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke managed to tell the Konoha 11 that he would like to meet them all at the BBQ place for lunch as he wants to tell them all something. Most the of them were suspicious as they know Sasuke to be a brooding avenger hell bent on killing his brother Itachi; they give in though as they think something might come out of this.

**At the BBQ place – an hour later**

The Konoha 11 get there and see that Sasuke already has a table set up for them and a couple people are on high alert.

"_This is troublesome_" thinks Shikamaru

"_There is no logical explanation for Sasuke's behavior. I must investigate this further._" Thinks Shino as his hive starts to buzz fearing danger.

"I know what you all are thinking and I have come to realize that me brooding all the time is not the way to make friends or get stronger. Please, join me and maybe we can work out our differences, wipe the slate clean, and start anew." Says Sasuke

Ino and Sakura sit down without hesitation as they are still in that fan girl like stage; the others hesitantly join Sasuke but they all think: _what in the fuck got into Sasuke, is he high on something?_ The meal went without conversation and it was grating on Sasuke's nerves until he finally snapped and decided to start with an ice breaker.

"I know most, if not all, of you hate my brooding guts," Sasuke says with a chuckle "but to make amends with you all, I need to know what I need to improve on so we can be a close nit group."

Kiba, being the slight hothead, speaks up: "I do not know if we can forgive you for what you did to Naruto, hell I bet Hinata agrees on this as she stalked him and liked the guy." Hinata nods in agreement with a blush on her face.

"I agree with Kiba here, it wasn't right to do that to Naruto. I just wished he got to know me better as I saw the hate he was given and wanted to show him that others can love him." says Hinata, her blush in full glow and without stutters.

Ever since Naruto was killed Hinata dedicated herself to getting stronger and protect the memory of her lover. Hell, she even had a shrine in her room and basically prayed to it every night wishing Naruto a good afterlife.

Choji speaks up next: "Look man, I know you are trying really hard to impress us, but your past mistakes are going to be hard to atone for. I say that in order to earn our trust, meaning me, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Lee, you will have to continue this attitude and show that you are not that brooding asshole you once were."

"YOSH, CHOJI SPOUTS A YOUTHFUL ANSWER!" yells Lee

"I agree with Choji's answer to this problem. It seems fate has brought us together again." Says Neji with a sigh

Shino just gives a quizzical look and a raised eyebrow toward Sasuke and Shikamaru only says one thing: "Troublesome."

"Thank you guys, I know I have a lot to work for but I will prove it to you." Sakura opens her mouth ready to speak but Sasuke interrupts "The reason you and Ino were left out is that you already accept me for who I am as you fan girls have followed me through the thick and thin of my depressing life."

Sakura closes her mouth and the Konoah 11 soon exits the BBQ place to go to their respective homes after Sasuke pays for the entire meal. It would take a year to get their trust but Sasuke kept his word and now the party he organized tonight is the fruits of his labor.

**Flashback end**

The party was a hit, a lot of them got drunk minus Lee as everyone knew that if he had any alcoholic beverage that he would become an unstoppable Drunken Kick Boxing machine. Little did they know that during the party a certain someone decided to eavesdrop.

**Outside the home**

Naruto decided that he needed to get his mind on straight and did not believe the voice in his head was true; that Sasuke was still alive. Against his better judgment, he headed over to the Uchiha district and decided to find out once and for all. He gets to the district and hears loud music and partying at Sasuke's home. He goes up to the window, peeks inside, and sees his worst fears come true.

"_ARRGH! How in the fuck did he survive those wounds two years back? Oh-ho-ho this will not do. I will make Sasuke suffer by killing his friends without mercy one….at….a…time._" Naruto thinks with an evil cackle added at the end.

He hears the door opening and quickly hides and sees if he can follow this person.

**Back in the home**

Everyone enjoyed themselves and the party started to wind down after about two hours, it was now night-time.

"Hey all, I had a most YOUTHFUL time but I think it is time for me to go. I got a busy day with Gai-sensei tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming Lee, I hope to have more YOUTHFUL moments with you." laughs Sasuke while the rest wave and say goodbye.

Lee leaves the home and was ready to head out to the gates that led to Konoha but something in his peripheral catches his wonder; it was a glowing yellow dot in the dark alley near him.

"_Wonder what that is, I better go check it out._"

As Lee nears the alley he hears: ki ki ki ma ma ma

Lee's heart is pumping faster and starts to look around in panic but heads deeper into the alley way and never finds the character. Oh, and the alleyway is a dead end. Little did he know that there was a person dressed in an ANBU cloak, hiding its identifying features, and a kitsune mask crouched on the building above him.

"_Huh must be my- _ki ki ki ma ma ma - _*GULP* this is most unyouthful."_ Lee thinks. As he goes to turn around a loud thump is heard signifying someone jumped from a high place.

Lee slowly turns around and jumps back in fright at the ANBU in front of him.

"ANBU-san that is most unyouthful sneaking up on people like me." The figure does not speak and advances towards Lee.

"If you come closer, I will have no choice but to defend myself ANBU-san. This is your only warning." The figure still advances.

"I tried to warn you: **Konoha Senpu**"

Lee does a few high kicks to Kitsune's face in which he takes with full force making him stumble back. Lee does a few low kicks to the chest area in which makes the figure stumble back; he is almost like a brick wall.

**Goken**

Lee punches Kitsune repeatedly; in the face, chest, legs, arms, and unfortunately the groin. Kitsune takes these like they do not even faze him and after about twenty minutes of this beating, Lee gets tired and starts to miss his punches. Lee soon stands up with a wobble, looks at the ANBU, and says:

"Take…your best shot….you motherfucker"

Kitsune does just that; he grabs Lee by the hem of his green spandex shirt, makes sure he has a strong grip, and punches Lee's head off with his free hand. The head bounces down the alley way and blood shoots up out of Lee's neck like a fountain; Kitsune is now soaked in blood. He collects Lee's head and decides it is time to do a little party crashing.

Ki ki ki ma ma ma

**Back at the home**

Laughing and conversation can still be heard in Sasuke's home; it seems like Sasuke had done the impossible, he finally got the respect he deserved without the council force-feeding it to him.

"Hey everyone, I think it is best if I go home. The party was great and I hope more happen again; I really enjoyed myself." Said Tenten

"Thank you Tenten, you do not know how much it means to me to hear that." Sasuke says with a tear in his eye.

Tenten smiles and goes to open the door; the party guests and host are ready to wave and say goodbye but when she opens the door that all stops. Why? When Tenten opened the door Kitsune was standing right there with his machete out and his yellow eye on full glow; he then took the machete and slammed it into Tenten's head killing her instantly. Due to this confusion, nobody saw the mask the ANBU was wearing.

Ki ki ki ma ma ma

Screams are heard as Tenten is thrown back into the room landing in front of Sasuke, the machete still in her head. Everyone runs out the back door except Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, I want you to go with the others and gather the Hokage, I will deal with this scum myself." Sasuke says

"No, I do not want you to be alone." Kitsune starts to walk toward the pair "Please, Sasuke let me help." Sakura says

"Dammit woman, I fight for those I deem precious and all of Konoha is precious to me even my teammates so please go. I will catch up with you later."

Sakura hesitantly leaves to gather the others. At this point Sasuke finally gets to look at the intruder and sees the kitsune mask.

"N-n-no, I t-thought you were dead! NO, OH FUCK NO!" Sasuke says tumbling backwards while Kitsune comes closer.

Gathering himself, Sasuke stands once again but is still shivering in fear: "I do not know how in the nine circles of hell you survived, but I will make sure you stay dead and that is a promise to protect those I cherish!" Sasuke makes handsigns while Kitsune bends down to pick up his machete.

Before Kitsune can look up and get an attack in Sasuke screams out: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball)**

The fireball engulfs his home as well as Kitsune. Sasuke sees the person he faced two years ago stumble backward and crash through the window near him while still on fire. Sasuke looks to Kitsune's struggling body, nods, and runs to catch up with the others.

**With Kitsune**

The fireball hits and he crashes through a window and he tries to scream out in pain but finds his vocal cords are melted.

"_FUCK THIS HURTS, well at least I get to see if the regeneration does its job._"

What Naruto did not know is how much damage the fireball did. After about five minutes, the fire goes out on Naruto's body and he lets the regeneration do its work; another 4 minutes pass before he can stand.

"_Well this sucks, I am going to need new clothing. That fucking Uchiha prick will pay; I will make his last day on this planet a living nightmare!"_

Naruto decides to head to Tenten's weapon and clothing shop in Konoah; using the shadows and the darkness of the night, he makes it there with no problem. While there he finds a mirror to see what damage has been done to him; what he finds is appalling.

His face is now a blackish-brown as the skin burned off and the regeneration did the best it could to bring it back to normal but the damage was too extensive. On top of this, his hair was gone; the follicles were all burned away leaving no room for regeneration. His body was about the same color as his face but he had black splotches here and there showing where his clothing melted into his skin; once again the damage too extensive to fully regenerate. His mask surprisingly was left unscathed save for a few scorch marks. (If you are wondering what this looks like refer to what Jason looks like in Friday the 13th Part 6.)

Angry at what his figure looks like now, he decides to pick out new clothes. He decides to get black combat boots, Black/blue ANBU style pants, Black/blue short-sleeve shirt, a leather jacket to go over top of the shirt, and black fingerless gloves. (Think of what Jason wore in the remake of Friday the 13th) He also decides to pick up a couple new kunai pouches which strap to both his legs; he fills them with Kunai and ninja wire. He contemplated a cloak but now with no hair and his physique screwed up, he goes against it.

It was now time to head back to the cottage, lick his wounds, and pick his next targets; or would they come to him?

**Back at the Uchiha District**

The Kononah 11 just arrived with the Hokage and his ANBU after telling his what transpired. Sasuke sees the remains of his home and looks around it and sees Tenten's charred body but not that of Kitsune. He turns toward the Hokage and gives him a worried look.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?" says Sarutobi

"Yes sir, the body of Kitsune is not here. I checked his body before coming to you and he was dieing and what the fuck?! Oh God, poor Lee!" Sasuke says pointing at the gate of his compound.

Everyone looks to see what he is pointing at and pales. There on the wall near the gate that leads to Konoha is Lee's head stabbed via kunai for all to see. Fear is present in all of Konoha 11, or what is left of them, and even the Hokage. Tears start flowing out of everyone on Konoha 11 and the Hokage knows that this is an emotional time for them; two of their members gone in one night. It would be a long time before they healed mentally.

"Sasuke, I want you to be in my office tomorrow morning about this incident. There we will discuss this further, even this Kitsune who supposedly died two years ago."

Sasuke nods and goes over to his friends and tries to cheer them up but later escorts them home.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun in the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS _– thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 3: Fun in the Forest**

It has been two days, two mentally racking days for the Konoha 11 or now the Konoha 9 after the brutal slayings of Tenten and Lee which were still on their minds. Most of the group went to get counseling or help from their parents to cope after the funeral that was the day after the event, but two lovebirds decided that the best way to cope would be spending time alone in the woods for the night. These two were none other than Neji and Ino and they have gotten closer ever since the funeral; they are seen walking to the gates with camping gear to get to the woods on the outskirts of the Forest of Death.

"Hey Neji, I cannot thank you enough for doing this with me. It is helping me cope and I hope the others can do the same." Says Ino

"I know what you mean Ino-hime," Neji says with a blush "I also thank you for this. I know I preach about fate a lot but I have begun to rethink that as Lee and Tenten had a lot to live for still."

"And this is why I love you." Ino says with a chuckle "You are like me, weird and preach about something; me it is Sasuke, you it is about fate."

They continue their dialogue until they reach the gates. They hand the guards their papers saying that they are leaving for the forest for the day; the guards approve this and write it down leaving Ino and Neji to find a spot for camp. About an hour into searching for a spot, they manage to find a clearing in the trees that the Shodaime Hokage made all those years ago.

"Hey, this is a nice spot; the trees provide enough shade and the clearing is quite large and is enough to allow for a fire." Neji says with a sigh of relief and a smile.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Neji gives Ino a perturbed look and she laughs"…oh don't give me that look, of course this spot is fine. I will gather the firewood while you get camp ready."

"Yes MOM" chuckles Neji as he gathers Ino's backpack and he starts to assemble the tent.

**At the cottage**

Naruto is meditating in front of his mother's shrine praying to her that Sasuke is still alive and that he will finish what she and him started and just when he was to continue he is interrupted by something.

"_*Sniff, Sniff* hmm, who dares enter my forest; I sense two unknown smells. Well, I hope it is more of Sasuke's friends as I want to see his psyche break before I get to him. Oh teme, your head will be mine, hahaha." _Naruto thinks as he puts on his mask and starts to head out one of his tunnels in search of the two intruders.

**Back in the forest – with Ino**

"_*sigh* why is finding wood difficult. I only have enough to start the fire not last through the night._" Ino looks towards the sky and sees that the sun will set in about two hours "_Well, I better head back and hope this is enough."_

As she was heading back to camp she hears a *SNAP* in the forest. Ino's heart starts to beat faster in fear as she remembers what Sasuke told everyone at the Hokage Tower after speaking to the Hokage the day after the attack.

**Flashback – Hokage Tower the morning after the attack**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" says Sarutobi

The door opens and Sasuke walks in: "You wanted to talk to me about last night Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I did Sasuke; please, take a seat and try to tell me in detail what happened."

Sasuke takes a seat and sighs loudly trying to get his thoughts together before speaking:

"As you know, I have changed into a better person and as a result I have made friends with the Konoha 11..um I mean 9 now." Sasuke says sadly while the Hokage motions to continue "Anyway, Lee left after about two hours into the party and everyone thought nothing of it but about 30 minutes later Tenten went to leave…" Sasuke starts to choke on his tears "….and Kitsune plunged his machete through her head and threw her inside and…well…you know the rest."

Sarutobi sees the mental and emotional fatigue on Sasuke and is proud at his attitude change and has become stronger as a result. What irked Sarutobi was the mention of Kitsune last night after the attack; he, Naruto, was dead as a result of that battle. Sarutobi sighs and begins to speak.

"I do not know what to say Sasuke, you and I both know that Kitsune died two years ago. The only thing I can think of is this is some sort of imitation killer."

"I will believe what I believe sir; I think he has risen again to avenge me for living." Sasuke says

"_Well, that is not that far from the truth but still, dead is dead is dead._" Sarutobi thinks to himself.

"Hokage-sama, I want to tell the Konoha 9 about Kitsune; my story, not the person they saw in that arena two years ago."

"Very well Sasuke; ANBU get me the Konoha 11, er I mean 9." Sarutobi says as the ANBU leave the room.

Within 10 minutes, the rest of the Konoha 11 was in Sarutobi's office. He tells them that Sasuke wanted to talk to them about Kitsune and tell them Sasuke did. He told of his experience in the woods during the second part of the Chunin Exams as well as the massacre of his clan and his defeat which they saw in the arena in the finals. He also told them about Kitsune's stealth, the way he puts fear into his victims and how he seemingly cannot be harmed. By time Sasuke was done telling his story, the Konoha 9 was now in awe and fear of this person and knew that they were lucky to live last night.

**Back with Ino in the forest**

"_It is probably an animal, I am worried for-" _

Ki ki ki ma ma ma

"_*GULP* yah, I think it is time to go back to camp..heh heh." _Thinks a fear induced Ino

**At the campsite**

Neji just got done with setting up camp when he sees a slightly pale Ino come with an armful of wood.

"Ino, are you alright? It looks like you saw a ghost or something."

Ino sets the wood down near the fire pit Neji made: "I think I heard HIM if you know what I mean."

Neji walks over to the fire pit and starts to build a fire; it would be about an hour until sunset.

"Kitsune? Nah, there is no way he would be out here. I think you are still thinking about two days ago." Neji gets a fire going and motions to Ino to come with him into the tent "I think you need a massage, come."

Ino hesitantly follows Neji and Ino lays down on the sleeping bags he set up. Neji starts to massage Ino's upper back with his palms in a circular motion.

"Mmmmm, that feels so good. I did not know you were a masseuse, when did you get so good?"

Neji blushes, moves to her lower back and says: "Two words, gentle fist."

After about 15 minutes, Neji finishes his massage and slids into his sleeping bag but as Ino was about to do the same, nature called.

"I would love to join you Neji-kun but alas, nature had to call. I plan on giving you an extra special massage when I get back." Ino says seductively as she sways her ass while walking out of the tent making Neji blush and get aroused.

When Ino was out of sight, Neji was about to fall asleep to wait for her return when he hears *SNAP*. His heart starts to beat faster and looks frantically around the woods from his tent, finding nothing he starts to close his eyes until…

Ki ki ki ma ma ma

"…_Oh hell no, is this fate being a bitch to me after all those years. Fucking karma."_ Neji thinks

Another snap is heard in the forest and Neji thinks it is Ino: "Ino-hime, is that you? If it is you can come out now, stop freaking me out." Neji starts to sweat and his heart beats faster.

Ki ki ma ma ma

Neji frantically looks around the forest until he feels himself being dragged out of the tent by his feet; he looks to see who is doing it and his eyes widen, its Kitsune. Before Neji can struggle, his head is shoved inside the sleeping bag and the opening is closed as Kitsune grabs the material and seals Neji inside.

Kitsune drags Neji to a tree and with one hand he flings the body bag at the tree.

1 hit…A snap of breaking bones is heard and Neji screams out in pain

2 hits….a loud crunch is heard as Neji's skull is bashed in but somehow Neji is still alive and he whimpers in pain.

3 hits…Kitsune, getting pissed that Neji did not die after one hit, flings it with all his might at the tree and another snap is heard; Neji's neck is broken thus ending his life.

Kitsune drops the sleeping bag and stands over his kill and cocks his head to the right, a smirk forming under his mask. All of this is interrupted by a loud scream.

"AHHHH NEJI-KUN!" Ino screams

Kitsune's head snaps back to look at the intruder and finds Ino backpedaling away from his figure. Kitsune turns and starts to slowly walk toward her hoping for an easy kill, but it would not be so.

Ino gathers her strength and gets up and starts to run to the edge of the forest; the sun will set in 15 minutes. She continues to run but hears whistling in the air and soon Ino is sent tumbling to the forest floor. She looks back and finds a kunai embedded into the back of her leg. She soon gets back up and starts to hobble back to Konoah and starts to whimper and cry.

"_If only I can get the guards to see me, I am home free._"

More hobbling and crying later she finally sees Konoah and the tree line. Just as Ino thought she was home free, more whistling is heard and she is soon sent flying forward out of the forest; the kunai hit her back barely missing her spinal cord. She looks back and sees Kitsune standing there in the tree line breathing heavy in anger. In a fear induced stumble, she gets up and starts to hobble towards the gate while screaming to the guards.

"PLEASE HELP ME, SOMEONE IS KILLING ME! HELP, PLEASE!"

**At the gate**

"Hey you hear something? Says guard one

"Yah. Hey look, its Ino and she looks injured." Says guard two pointing toward Ino

"Shit, this is not good. I will go get the ANBU and then get the Hokage. You stay watch and try to help her." Says Guard one going to do what he said.

Just as Guard two was about to run toward Ino to help, her only being 100 feet from the gate, he sees a kunai embed itself into the back of her head killing her instantly. She hits the ground and blood pools around her leaving the guard in shock. He looks towards the forest line and sees absolutely nothing. In the forest however, a lone yellow eye glows brightly in the dark, the sun now set.

Ki ki ki ma ma ma

**Back in the forest**

Kitsune treks back to the campsite and takes Neji's body that is still in the sleeping bag and heads to the council chamber to set up a present for the meeting that most likely will take place tomorrow.

"_This will be a message that will resonate around Konoah and strike fear into all."_

**Back at the gate**

The ANBU and Hokage just arrived at the gate with guard one in which guard two showed them Ino's body and told them what happened.

"Who else was with Ino? I need to know so I can tell the already mentally stressed Konoah 9 which is now another member short. Sarutobi says

The second guard checks the records and tells the Hokage the news: "Sir, Neji was also with Ino and I know they went camping in the woods. Where they camped I have no clue."

"Sir, do you want us to search for the camp?" said the ANBU captain

"Yes I do, try to find it and if you do, contact me in the morning. I need to get shit together for a council meeting in the morning. Dismissed!"

"_*sigh* I do not understand what is going on here. The style of these killings is almost message like just….like…Kitsune…"_ Sarutobi pauses his thought and soon realizes that Sasuke might be right "…_SHIT how was I so blind. I need to check out his grave site."_

After telling the guards to switch with another team for the night, he goes to the Uzumaki Namikaze plot to see the grave of Naruto aka Kitsune. He arrives at the sight about 30 minutes later. There he finds the gravestone is desecrated, the grave dug up and the shovels that helped were off to the side. Inside the grave the casket was empty; the lid was 5 feet from the grave.

"This makes no sense," Sarutobi thinks out loud "If Kitsune is still alive how is it possible plus the evidence here shows grave robbing. Hmm, I am starting to doubt Sasuke's opinion more now but the thought that he is right still lingers. Great, just fucking great."

**The next morning – Council Chamber**

Sarutobi enters the chamber and walks to the podium to speak to the council about the events that has taken place over the past few days.

"Why have you called us here Sarutobi?" the elders say

"I am here to tell you about the events that have taken place over the past few days; the shinobi council should know about this from their kids." The shinobi council nods sadly

A fat civilian on the council says: "Even the citizens are in fear of these events, especially when we saw the gutted and crushed body hanging on that fucking light pole four days ago…yeck!"

Danzo speaks up next: "I propose that we have ANBU watch the remaining Konoah 11 which now totals seven. Does anyone else agree?"

Mumbling is heard from the Shinobi side and soon Hisashi speaks up for all of them: "My son is presumed dead yesterday after the ANBU Sarutobi sent found the campsite Ino and him used. I speak for the entire shinobi council and we all agree that having ANBU protect our children would be best."

The civilian council soon agreed and all that was left was the elders.

"Sarutobi, would you please sit down in your chair so we can finish negotiations?" the elders say

He nods and proceeds to sit down and that is when all hell broke loose. As soon as Sarutobi sat down a *SNAP* is heard and Neji's mangled, broken, and blooded body falls from the ceiling and onto the table that the council sits around. Hisashi's eyes widen and him as well as the others in the chamber pale. After about 5 minutes, Saurtobi speaks up for everyone.

"I think this says it all, we need ANBU protection for the now Konoah 7. Hisashi, I am sorry you had to find out that Neji died like this." Hisashi waves Sarutobi off "I will speak to the Konoah 7 after this meeting is dismissed about this development. Anything else that needs to be brought to attention?" Nothing is said "OK, then. Dismissed and ANBU take Neji's body to the morgue."

After the council leaves the chamber, Sarutobi is the only one left and he gathers his thoughts:

"_I pray to Kami that whoever is doing this Kitsune or imposter, let us find a solution to this problem before it gets any worse._"

Sarutobi leaves the chamber soon after and goes to his office to inform the Konoah 7 and do paperwork for the day. Little did he know that the decision at the council chamber would spell disaster for the weeks to come.


	4. Chapter 4: ANBU Won't Save You

**AN: **This is a rewrite of this chapter; the name and most of the chapter is the same but with a different direction of where it will go. Anything after this chapter will be 100% different; thanks for the great reviews and help for giving me ideas to rewrite these last couple chapters. The poll was tied so I had to make a difficult choice; after consideration I decided that the rewrite would help the story progress better. Thanks to all who Pm'd me with ideas on where to go with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS _ – thinking

**BOLD **– jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 4: ANBU Won't Save You**

It was a grey and rainy day in Konoha, and there was a somber attitude in the air due to the funeral that Ino and Neji received. The Konoha seven's mental trauma continued and there seemed to be no end to it in sight. One person in particular was worse than the others; that person was Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Why Kami, why do you have to make my life a living hell. I make friends and you have to bring Kitsune back from the dead and make him take everything I worked for away. I just want this nightmare to end."_

As the Konoha 7 was walking back to their homes, two people decided to get a little closer.

"Hey Hinata"

"Yes Kiba"

"I was wondering if you would like have lunch on the Hokage Monument, you know like a date." Kiba says with Akamaru yipping in the background

"Well we have gotten close over the past year so I guess it cannot hurt. I would like to see the sunset though, so can it be a dinner date?" Hinata says kissing Kiba's cheek

Kiba blushes and says: "Sure Hinata-hime, we can do that. Meet you at the Monument at five." He kisses Hinata in the cheek as well before both leave to get ready for tonight.

Walking back to their respective homes, both started to think back to when it all began, to when they first got together.

**Flashback – One year ago**

Hinata is currently sitting on Naruto's favorite stool at Ichiraku Ramen and enjoying a hot bowl of miso ramen. At this time Kiba is walking around Konoha and sees Hinata sitting all by her lonesome at Naruto's favorite Ramen stand.

"_Man, Hinata has not been the same since Naruto died. She is now a strong kunoichi that strikes fear into anyone that disses her Naruto-kun. I better see how she is doing."_ Kiba thinks walking toward the stand and sitting next to Hinata.

"Hello welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what can I get for you?" Ayame says

"One pork ramen please" says Kiba while Ayame scribbles the order on a piece of paper and gives it to Teuchi.

After five minutes of silence, Kiba gets the courage to talk to Hinata: "Hey Hinata, how are you doing. I noticed you were sitting on Naruto's favorite stool."

Hinata looks at Kiba with a "what the fuck" look but speaks anyway. "Doing fine Kiba, but what do you care about Naruto; you were always mean to him in the academy."

Kiba flinches at that knowing it was true but after Naruto died he saw that he was completely wrong about his view on him and prayed to Kami on an almost nightly basis hoping Naruto heard his apologies.

"*Sigh* Hinata, ever since Naruto died I have seen the injustice I gave to him; he never deserved any of what I gave to him as the villagers hated him enough for his burden." Kiba says with deep regret

Hinata looks at Kiba with worry and after Kiba thanks Ayame for his meal, she speaks up. "Apology accepted Kiba. I am happy to know that you have changed your ways, but I do not think anyone can replace my Naruto-Kun."

Kiba takes a few bites of his ramen and says: "I know that Hinata, but if you like I can try."

Hinata blushes: "Are you asking me out on a date? Really Kiba, do you even think you can get remotely close to the most unpredictable ninja that Konoha had?"

"No I cannot," Hinata bows he head in sadness but Kiba uses his pointer finger to lift her chin "but I can always hope so as he was a role model for most future ninja here in Konoha." He finishes with a peck on Hinata's cheek making Hinata go beet red.

After a few minutes and more eating of Naruto's favorite meal Hinata says with happiness, "Well, if that is the case then you pass my test and would be happy to go out with you Kiba-Kun." She pays for her meal and pecks Kiba on the cheek before leaving. Of course this leaves a blushing Kiba and a laughing Ayame and Teuchi.

"_I actually got a date with Hinata? No, that cannot be I must be dreaming._" Kiba pinches himself "_OUCH, nope not dreaming!_"

After a few minutes, Kiba pays for his meal and runs off screaming in victory for all of Konoha to hear.

**Flashback end**

**At the Hokage Tower, Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was currently sitting at his desk taking a break from paperwork and musing over the recent deaths of the Konoha 11 which is now only 7.

"_I have to find out whom or what is doing these killings. It is tearing Konoha apart mentally; the villagers are in fear and do not go out at night and ninja enrollment is at an all-time low due to the fear this thing is creating. I hope Sasuke's suspicions are not true."_

He decides that the paperwork can wait a while and asks for ANBU to bring the reports of the recent deaths of the Konoha 11 and the two civilians.

"ANBU, I want all the files on the Konoha 11 and the two civilian's deaths and bring them here. I want to get to the bottom of this problem before the village descends further into darkness."

"Yes sir!" an ANBU in a cat mask says

Sarutobi walks to the window overlooking Konoha and sighs deeply. He takes out his pipe, packs tobacco into it, lights it and drags deeply. "_I really hope what I find out is not my greatest fear."_

**Time-skip 5pm Hokage Monument**

Hinata and Kiba are on top of the monument sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket in-between them filled with sandwiches, snacks, and drinks. Little do they know that there is someone else watching them then the ANBU assigned to them.

"_*SNIFF SNIFF* hmm so we have Kiba and Hinata on the Yondaime's head and also…dammit, two ANBU in the tree near them; no worries though, they think ANBU can save them? They thought wrong hehehe. I will return to my two little victims later."_ Naruto walks off the monument and proceeds to the ANBU headquarters to create as much chaos as possible.

Hinata starts to pass out food and drinks for herself and Kiba and they begin to eat in relative silence.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird having ANBU watching over us while we date. Invasion of our space if you ask me." Kiba says

Hinata giggles and replies: I know but what can you do with a killer on the loose and four of our friends already gone. It was a smart move by the Hokage if you ask me; it takes a lot of mental strain off."

"I guess your right Hinata-hime." Kiba says then kisses Hinata on the lips which turns into both tongues fighting each other. The couple breaks apart and takes deep breaths.

"Sorry" Kiba says

"_I love it how Kiba thinks he loves me; I am just playing him for a fool, an act if you will. Nobody and I mean nobody replaces Naruto-kun."_ Hinata thinks

"_Ah, young love. It is a beautiful thing." _One of the ANBU watching the two thinks

"_I feel like a fucking pervert." _Thinks the other ANBU

Another 10 minutes goes by with conversation going between Kiba and Hinata and at one point they started to get a little frisky.

"Not here Kiba there are too many witnesses. My dad would kill me if we heard us doing the deed." Hinata says

Kiba blushes and says: "My mom is out with Hana so my home is free reign; so whadda you say?"

Before Hinata can reply the ANBU walk towards them.

"Something you need ANBU-san?" said Hinata

"Yes, you need to go to a safe location as we are needed at the ANBU HQ, something has happened there."

"OK that is fine, Hinata let's pack up and head to my place." Kiba says and Hinata nods and starts to pack up from their date; the ANBU leave for HQ.

**ANBU Headquarters (HQ) – 20 minutes earlier**

Naruto is currently hidden in the shadows near the entrance of the base and sees two guards only but can only fathom how many are inside. He double checks his gear:

"_Machete…check, Kunai and ninja wire…check, soon to have a good time…hehe CHECK!"_

Naruto pulls out two kunai and throws them which, not surprisingly, the guards dodge. This was only a distraction though as they found themselves without a head before they could react making blood spray over the door and walls of the entrance. Kitsune (Naruto) now enters ANBU HQ hell bent on destruction.

"Who the hell are you? Are you a new ANBU or something cause I have not seen you around before." Says an ANBU in a dog mask seeing Kitsune enter the base.

Kitsune cocks his head to the right, unsheathes his machete and lunges towards the ANBU. Dog dodges the blade that was going to bisect him and he backpedals and purposely trips to set off the alarm in the HQ; red light and loud horns soon permeate the walls drowning out the massive roar of ANBU running to the scene.

"_More fun for me…the more the merrier!" _Naruto thinks as he stabs the unsuspecting Dog in the stomach and making the machete rip downwards gutting him.

Kitsune reaches into the now gaping and heavily bleeding wound and pulls out Dog's intestines thus ending his life. He waits until the ANBU see him and he throws them in their direction; the intestines land with a *SPLECH* right in front of the group.

"Goddam son of a bitch!" Cat says

"Fuck man that is just nasty!" says Bird

The captain of the group is unaffected and screams out: "ATTACK!"

The ANBU rushes forward with a resounding battle shout unsheathing their katana. Kitsune calmly takes out two kunai and wraps ninja wire around both handles making a garrote; Kitsune sheaths his machete and rushes forward.

The first ANBU he runs into he wraps the wire around the man's hand with the katana and pulls downward making him fall to the ground face first; Kitsune stomps his head making brain matter and blood go everywhere also making a small crater in the ground. Kitsune ducks under one slash, jumps over another and backflips over another trying a back-stab. The ANBU soon finds the garrote wrapped around her neck and then blackness overcomes her as Kitsune pulls taught taking her head off making the blood fountain from her neck hole. It was at this point Kitsune is stabbed through his chest area by 10 ANBU; all missing his heart by inches.

"_Hehehe that tickled; if they want to play dirty, so can I_" Kitsune thinks as he slams his fists down on each katana blade breaking them all in half; the ANBU stumble backward in awe of what just happened.

Kitsune summons 50 clones of himself without using a seal; and commands them mentally to clear out the base but leave one alive, severely wounded but alive.

"Since when does this fucker know the shadow clone jutsu and how is this fucker still standing after we RAN 10 SWORDS THROUGH HIM!" Says an irate ANBU

"Hell if I know, ATTACK!" says the captain thus the battle starts again

The clones and Kitsune unsheathe their machetes and get to business systematically cutting down each ANBU making blood cover the walls, ceiling, floor and just about everywhere. 10 minutes later every ANBU is dead except the captain; body parts are strewn around the base. There is an arm here, a leg there, bisected bodies everywhere and a few missing their head; death toll is well over 200. How did the captain fair in all of this? He is missing both arms and is bleeding out but manages to hobble out of the base and tries to get the Hokage Tower before he dies. Total time to clear the base and make a red river flow through it; 20 minutes.

"_Now, onto my two little victims but where can they be hiding? Hmm, come out come out wherever you are…HAHAHA!" _

**Kiba's home, bedroom**

"Kiba, I do not want to go to the next level just yet…it just does not feel right." Hinata says pushing Kiba off her body

"Don't tell me you still love Naruto…he is dead Hinata, D-E-A-D! Now get in bed like a good bitch and fuck me!" Kiba says

A resounding slap is heard in the bedroom: "Don't you dare speak about Naruto-kun like that! He was the most charming individual in the entire village and nobody can replace him…not even you!" Hinata yells in disgust "Now, if you excuse me I am getting a shower." She walks out of the room unaware of the other person watching the interaction

"_Man, Hinata has got courage…and stronger since my supposed death. What is this warm feeling in my stomach…is…is this love?"_Naruto thinks but soon squashes the idea from his mind "_No, nobody can love a disfigured person like me."_

Kitsune climbs into the bedroom silently and feels someone bite his leg and looks down with his glowing yellow eye.

"_Fucking mutt thinks I am a chew toy…bah!"_

Naruto picks Akamaru up by his neck with one hand and clamps his muzzle with the other. One quick jerk is all it took to snap Akamaru's neck killing him instantly. (Before PETA sues my ass or I get nasty reviews…I do not condone and/or support animal abuse. Thank you.)

"Akamaru…NOOOOO!"

Naruto snaps his head in the direction of the voice and unsheathes his machete and advances on Kiba but is halted by him screaming **GATSUGA**. Kiba gets on all fours and starts to spiral hitting Naruto and slamming him into the wall and buckling it; the machete is knocked from his hands. Kiba stops his jutsu and grabs the machete intent on ending the intruder's life here and now.

"You fucked with the wrong Shinobi…" Kiba starts but now sees the mask adorned on the intruder "…No, it can't be…you died in the Chunin Exams two years ago!" Kiba drops the machete and starts to backpedal toward the wall

Kitsune gets up from his downed position and starts to advance on Kiba yet again but is halted by a new person entering.

"What is going on here…Kitsune, no you are dead…you have to be!" Hinata says entering the room distracting Kitsune

"_Now's my chance!"_ Kiba thinks "**GATSUGA!"** Kiba spins once again but this time Kitsune attempts to dodge but the jutsu hits the side of his face knocking off the mask

Kiba and Hinata gasp at the horribly disfigured face of Kitsune; one yellow cat like eye, the other an empty socket, deep gashes and severe burns adorn his face. One person in particular notices the very light, almost non-existent whisker like marks on the cheeks.

"_Naruto?! Kitsune is actually Naruto; how…why…this makes no sense."_ Hinata thinks and sees Kitsune attempt to pick up his mask as well as Kiba going for the machete "_I cannot let my Naruto-kun die; he may be a serial killer and heavily disfigured but he is still the Naruto I know and love."_

Hinata leaps for the machete at the same time Kiba does but Hinata wins over knocking Kiba away with a juken strike to the stomach.

"Hinata, why are you saving this…this fucking monster! He killed our friends, Hinata; does this not mean anything to you?!" Kiba says panting heavily while Kitsune adorns his mask yet again and decides to continue to watch the event unfold

"If you knew what I know about Kitsune I think you would do what I am about to do…I am truly sorry for what I am about to do but you are about to harm the one I love." Hinata picks up the machete and stabs it through Kiba's neck

Choking on his blood, Kiba looks over to Kitsune, then Hinata with glossed over eyes and says his last words: "Naruto is Kitsune?"

"_Hinata…you saved me. This warm feeling again; is this what love is, something I have not had since my mother?"_

Hinata takes the machete out of Kiba's neck letting his body fall to the floor in a heap; blood starts to pool around his body. Hinata goes over towards Naruto and hands him his machete which he graciously accepts; what happens next shocks Naruto/Kitsune. Hinata lifts up his mask slightly and kisses him on the lips.

"No matter what you have become…I still love you more than anyone in the world Naruto-kun. We will meet sometime again I guarantee it but do not worry, your secret is safe with me." Hinata says replacing Naruto's mask and leaving the residence

"_Hinata…" _Naruto thinks sheathing his machete and going back to the cottage to try and meditate on what just happened tonight.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi decided to take a break from investigating into the manner of the deaths about an hour ago and decided to finish up paperwork; just as he was about to finish, he was interrupted by an armless ANBU barge into his office and collapsing on the floor bleeding out. Sarutobi quickly jumps from his desk to comfort the ANBU in his time of death.

"I know this is your final days in this world ANBU-san but before you go can you please tell me what happened and how you became injured?"

"Machete…cannot be killed…super strength…clones…" The ANBU tries to finish but his breaths become shorter and shorter

"What do you mean by all of this…where are the other ANBU?"

"HQ destroyed…no hope left." The ANBU takes his last breath and dies in Sarutobi's arms

"_*sigh* This situation gets worse and worse; the machete and super strength I have seen before in an individual but I cannot place it for some odd reason." _Sarutobi ponders "_I need to take the day off tomorrow to sort out this mess."_ Sarutobi leaves a note on the secretary's desk saying that he will not be available tomorrow and goes back to his office to deal with the ANBU.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**AN: **This is like the last chapter; some aspects are the same but the direction the story goes is totally different. Hope you enjoyed the rewritten chapters; this story is almost done and I suspect at least 3 more chapters to finish it maybe more. Thanks for all the support I have gotten for this story, ideas and all constructive criticism; my writing has improved greatly thanks to people like you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS – _thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

After dropping off the dead ANBU at the morgue, Sarutobi decided to check out ANBU HQ to make some mental images before he investigates into the slayings fully tomorrow. After walking about ten minutes, he sees the two beheaded guards and blood covering the entrance of ANBU Headquarters with the door busted in.

"_Dear Kami, if there is this much blood outside, I really do not want to find out what is inside."_

Sarutobi inches toward the door to enter the base and instantly regrets it; the smell of blood and death hit his nose…hard. He tries to keep the bile in his stomach as he enters and after looking around he had to run outside and retch until he got his bearings again.

"I have not seen that much death since the Third Great Shinobi War when Minato used his **Flying Thunder God** technique on all those Iwa nins…I must see if any ANBU are even left to protect me and this village." Sarutobi thinks out loud as he steels himself and enters ANBU HQ again.

After a good twenty minutes of searching and finding no ANBU left to serve the village, he leaves for his home in a state of dismay and hope that he will find out who is doing these slayings. In the back of Sarutobi's mind though is the thought that Sasuke's suspicions of Kitsune are hopefully not true.

**The next morning**

Sarutobi is awaked by a loud banging on his door and tells Asuma, who is helping Konohamaru get breakfast, get the door while he gets ready; he yells back to Sarutobi saying that he's got it. Asuma opens the door to find a very distraught looking Tsume and asks: "What is wrong Tsume, is everything alright?"

With tears flowing Tsume replies: "N-no, I came back with Hana this morning and f-found…" She could not continue as she broke down and cried; Asuma helps her to the couch.

Sarutobi came downstairs to this sight and asked Asuma what is wrong as he went to sit on the couch near Tsume.

"I don't know, she was going to tell me but started to cry?" Asuma says with worry

Sarutobi nods and turns to Tsume and asks: "Dry your tears and tell me what the matter is. What has made you so distraught this morning?"

Tsume takes a deep calming breath and continues: "I came home with Hana this morning and…and found Kiba and dead in his bedroom." She starts shaking and crying even more "I do not know if I have the will to live anymore, Kiba was going to be heir to the clan and was the best reminder of my passed on husband."

Asuma and Sarutobi look at each other in shock and worry.

"Asuma, go with Tsume and investigate then report back to me. Konohamaru get ready for the academy after breakfast, OK." Sarutobi says.

"Yes dad/sir" Said Konohamaru and Asuma

"I will be here all day investigating the recent string of murders hopefully finding an end to all of this." Sarutobi finishes, gets his breakfast and heads to his study where the files of the murdered and Kitsune/Naruto lay.

**Sarutobi's study**

He enters his study and locks the door behind him knowing that this will be a long process. He grabs a scroll and a pen as well as an inkwell to write down any similarities he comes across.

"Let's start with the two drunk civilians." Sarutobi muses out loud pulling out the contents of the file. "Victim one's head was completely crushed as well as gutted and strung on a light-post for all to see. Victim two was beheaded but his body showed that he was stabbed first; his head was stabbed on the entrance to the Hokage Tower."

He thinks for a bit and writes down some notes on his scroll to look over after the analysis is done. He pulls out the file on Lee and Tenten next.

"Lee: cause of death is decapitation but no cut marks were found from his body that once lay in the alley of the Uchiha district; his head was also on display. Tenten: cause of death is severe head trauma." Sarutobi reads aloud

He continues with all the files and continues marking down notes; Sarutobi glances at his clock and notices he has spent two hours trying to find a connection. He is interrupted by a knock on his study door. Sarutobi gets up and unlocks the door and lets the person come in.

"Oh, hello Asuma how did your investigation go?"

Asuma clears his throat and speaks: "Good dad. I managed to calm Tsume down and…"

**Flashback – 2 hours earlier Inuzuka's home**

Asuma, Tsume, and Hana are all sitting at the kitchen table discussing about the incident. Tsume and Hana are in a nervous wreck but Asuma attempts to calm them down.

"Look Tsume, Hana, I know what has happened is traumatizing but my father, Sarutobi, is investigating fully into the manner of the recent murders."

Tsume and Hana look down with a sad look but Tsume soon speaks up.

"I thank Sarutobi for doing that but to get over this fully, it will take Hana and I a while."

"I have a question though, where are all the ANBU? They should have already been here before me." Asuma says

"Did you not here what happened last night? The villagers are all talking about it." Asuma nods no "The ANBU HQ was wiped out; someone came and killed the entire ANBU squad." Hana said with shock

Asuma and Tsume eyes widen and nothing is said for about four minutes.

"Well this is unexpected; the incident here might be connected in some way. I will have to tell Sarutobi about this when I am done here." Tsume and Hana nod in approval "May I go to the crime scene?"

"Yes you may" Hana and Tsume say at the same time

Asuma gets up and heads to Kiba's room; what he finds makes him sick. There lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood with a hole in his neck is Kiba; four feet away is Akamaru with an apparent broken neck.

"_What the hell? Poor Kiba…hey what's this?"_ Asuma bends down to pick up a piece of what looks like a part of an ANBU mask "_Could one of the ANBU been able to survive the massacre and commit a crime like this; if so, who and why?_"

Asuma scans the area for more clues and possible evidence but finds none. He decides to head downstairs to tell Hana and Tsume the news.

"I have scanned the crime scene and only came up with a piece of an ANBU mask. We will get to the bottom of this, I assure you; I will take Kiba and Akamaru's body to the morgue. Please, take some time to relax and mourn while we take care of the investigating."

"Thank you Asuma for everything you and the Hokage is doing, it means a lot to us." Tsume says with Hana nodding in approval

"You're welcome; now let's get you someplace to take your mind off of things for a while." Asuma says following Tsume and Hana out the door

**Flashback End**

"…that is my report. What irks me is that I remember seeing Hinata with Kiba a couple months ago and they looked close; so why was Hinata not with Kiba? Anyway, what did you find out?" Asuma says handing the ANBU mask piece to Sarutobi

"*Sigh* Confusing indeed…what I found confirmed Sasuke's suspicions and my worst fears." Asuma's eyes widen "You don't mean?" Sarutobi nods and continues

"Yes, Kitsune has somehow come back from the dead and is causing all of this and it is for one person…" Sarutobi is interrupted by Asuma

"Sasuke…Kitsune is after Sasuke which means…Oh dear Kami. Please dad, tell me that Naruto is not Kitsune."

"He is one in the same and I did not tell anyone as Naruto told me to bury him after he died at the Chunin Exam Finals two years back. I still have no idea how he came back though." Sarutobi said with sadness.

Asuma ponders and silence permeates the study room for five minutes

"So how did you make the connection, if you don't mind me asking?"

"His first three kills, Lee and the two civilians, were message like. They were all found within site on purpose and if you recall when Kitsune first appeared he put civilian heads on the gates of Konoha. This with Sasuke's description of Kitsune…well you can put two and two together." Sarutobi says

"That is all well and good but that does not explain the other killings and where Naruto…err Kitsune lives." Asuma retorts

"Ah, that is where you are wrong dear child. Kitsune is killing Sasuke's new found friends one by one so that when it is his turn to face the reaper Sasuke will be so mentally broke his death will come quickly. As to where he lives, the deaths of Ino and Neji can explain that."

Asuma motions Sarutobi to continue

"Both their deaths were in the forest bordering the Forest of Death. The only building I know of that is back there is Kushina and Minato's honeymoon cottage; my suspicions lead me to him living there." Sarutobi finishes

"Let me guess, you want to go there and talk some sense into Naruto." Sarutobi nods yes "You are the most insane old person I have ever met. He has killed two civilians, seven of the Konoha 11, and over 200 FUCKING ANBU! Before you ask, Hana told me about that; the civilians found out about it and spread it around." Asuma says with slight anger

"I understand this and I have sent a summons discussing our situation to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Also, in case something happens to me while confronting Naruto, either one can become Hokage. Now I must go and see Naruto, good day Asuma. Oh, would you please make sure Konohamaru gets home from the academy OK." Sarutobi says leaving his study and walking toward the front door to leave for the honeymoon cottage.

**Honeymoon Cottage – 30 minutes later**

Naruto is in the basement meditating in front of Kushina, well her head anyways, when he senses someone near his domain.

"_*SNIFF, SNIFF* GRRR…what does Sarutobi want, did he manage to connect the dots? Took him long enough, I left enough fucking clues! Seriously, I can smell his mothball scent from here…YUCK!" _

Naruto is broke out of his musing by the trapdoor opening and someone stepping down the ladder. He gets up from his meditative stance, puts on his kitsune mask, and sheathes his machete; he is ready to face Sarutobi.

"_Amazing! He has a whole tunnel system in place down here; I was wondering how he got around the forest so quickly."_ Sarutobi ponders continuing to walk toward the two rooms in the basement.

He finds that the right is a rudimentary bedroom and to the left was the shrine for Kushina. Sarutobi can only gasp as he sees her smiling head in the center of said shrine; he steels himself and speaks aloud.

"Naruto, I know you are here and what you have been doing lately. I just came here to talk to you, can you please show yourself."

The crunching of dirt is heard in the bedroom; Sarutobi turns and sees Naruto come towards him with his yellow eye glowing. He stops four feet in front of the Sandaime.

"I have no clue how you are alive but I want you to stop these senseless killings. I know Sasuke is still alive and he hurt you but killing his, and once your, friends? That is taking it too far; what would Hinata think?"

"_Hinata…" _Naruto cocks his head to the right and puts his hand on the hilt of his machete. Sarutobi notices this and speaks yet again.

"Would you kill me Naruto? Would you kill your old man that helped protect you when Kushina was on missions? If you want to, I will hold no qualms about it." He puts his arms out to the side and closes his eyes waiting for death.

Sarutobi hears Naruto unsheathe his machete and the crunch of the dirt signifying that he is coming closer…but the pain never comes. Sarutobi opens his eyes to see Naruto's head down and…is that a tear coming out that lone eye? He reaches up and touches Naruto's shoulder and says:

"Even though you look different on the outside, the old Naruto I used to know is in there. What do you say, let's start anew, come back home and maybe Sasuke will forgive…" Sarutobi never finishes as he is thrown violently to the nearby wall

For the first time in over two years, Naruto speaks, but with a demonic tone: "**I will never forgive Sasuke for what he made me into and what his clan did. I enjoy killing the helpless; I get a major thrill out of it hahaha! As for Hinata, leave her alone, she…she is interesting to say the least." **

"You will not touch a hair on her body! She loved Kiba and you had to kill him off just to make her suffer."

"_If only you knew the truth Sarutobi-sama. Oh, Hinata…" _Naruto thinks

Naruto does not move from his spot and continues staring at the Hokage with his lone yellow eye; his hand still on his machete.

"I am not leaving this spot Naruto until you…" Sarutobi would have continued if not for Naruto's machete embedding into the wall an inch from his carotid artery

"It seems I cannot deter you from your path of vengeance. I will be back, Naruto, and when I meet you again I will have no choice but to stop you." He decides to leave the area and head back home; he will be talking to Hinata in the morning

**The Next Morning – Hokage Office**

*****KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Come in" Sarutobi says

The door opens and Hinata comes in: "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" she closes the door and takes a seat

"Yes, I did. Asuma tells me you and Kiba were pretty close and was wondering if you were OK after what took place yesterday."

"I am perfectly fine, actually, I feel a lot better." Hinata says with a smile on her face confusing Sarutobi

"Kiba was killed yesterday and possibly in front of you so how can you say you feel better?!"

"I do not know if I can trust you with that information Hokage-sama."

"What do you…" Sarutobi starts but is interrupted by Hinata

"Since when were you going to tell us that Naruto was still alive…also that he is going under the name Kitsune now!" she states angrily

"H-how did you know? Unless…AHA! You were at Kiba's house last night and I am guessing from this fragment found at the scene that a scuffle took place and Kitsune's mask came off hence you finding out the identity of said person. Am I right, or is there something else you would like to add?" Sarutobi says quizzically while both do not realize that someone is eavesdropping on their conversation

"You want the truth Hokage-sama?" he nods yes "Well, you can't handle the truth!"

"Bullshit Hinata…complete 100 percent, grade A bullshit. I am Hokage for a reason and I know when you are hiding something and I can very well handle the truth you give me. NOW SPEAK!" Sarutobi says getting increasingly frustrated

"_Damn, Hinata has got Sarutobi on the ropes. Let's see what takes place shall we; you will be mine Hinata…all mine." _Naruto says in his hiding spot

"Fine then, but you better expect the unexpected. Here is the whole truth; Kiba and I had a fling yes, but it was all an act on my part as nobody replaces Naruto-kun. While at his residence he tried making love to me which I graciously unaccepted and took a shower; I came back into Kiba's bedroom when Naruto and Kiba were fighting in which his mask came off and I saw his cute lil' whiskers. And do you know what I did after seeing that? I took Naruto's machete that was on the floor and stabbed it through Kiba's neck killing him and man was it thrilling!" Hinata says with an evil glint in her eye

"_OK, definitely was not expecting that one…what to do." _Sarutobi thinks "Hinata, killing another Shinobi warrants imprisonment and either execution or banishment you know that right?" Hinata nods yes "_Maybe if I threaten her I can get to Naruto and end this once and for all."_ *sigh* "With the brutality used and the confession you just gave me I have no choice but to imprison you until the council decides what your true punishment will be." Sarutobi says happily

"_WHAT! That fucking old geezer threatens to take away my love…I must act fast._" Naruto thinks and before anyone in the office can speak up the window behind the Hokage smashes apart

"The hell?!" Sarutobi says turning around to the broken window but comes face to face with Kitsune and his yellow eye on full glow "Ah, Naruto it's so good of you to…UMPF" He is interrupted by Kitsune's hand grabbing his face and pulling him close to the yellow eye

Kitsune makes a feral growl and increases the pressure on Sarutobi's face knocking his jaw off its hinges as well as lift him in the air with the same hand. Sarutobi tries to make hand signs for a jutsu but Kitsune takes his free hand, makes a fist, and punches him in the gut…hard making Sarutobi fly past Hinata and through the wall landing on the secretary's desk gasping for breath.

Hinata does a double take from Naruto back to the Hokage not believing what she just saw; her world goes dark as Naruto chops Hinata on the back of the neck with his hand knocking her out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

**AN: **If anyone is wondering about the Grim Reaper story, I see that people like it so I will take the chapter down until I get some of my other stories finished; I do not want to have too many in-progress stories as it will screw up my ideas for the ones that need finished. Anyways, here is the next chapter to Rise of Kitsune…enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission**

Sarutobi is awoken by someone slapping his face and he groans in pain trying to remember what happened but first…who the hell is slapping him. He opens his eyes to see Tsunade and Jiraiya standing over him.

"Ugh…that was a terrible experience yesterday. Anyways, who the hell slapped me?!" Sarutobi spouts in slight anger

Tsunade raises her hand "That would be me Sensei; here, let's get you into your office which has a hole in it for some odd reason."

Jiraiya follows Tsuande and Sarutobi into the office where Sarutobi is put in his seat at the desk. "Care to explain what happened here and why everyone seems frightened. Also, I want to know the whereabouts of my godson Sensei."

Sarutobi pales "_Oh great, how am I going to explain this one…shit what to do, what to do!"_

"You OK sensei, you seem a bit…pale." Tsunade says cracking her knuckles not helping the situation any

Sarutobi laughs nervously: "This is not going to be easy to explain and I think it might just piss you off a tad bit."

Jiraiya face darkens and with a monotone voice replies "You better tell me where my godson is or so help me Kami-sama… the things Tsunade and I would do to you."

Sarutobi gulps and motions for them to take a seat, once they do; he painstakingly laid out what happened to Naruto. From Sasuke supposedly killing him to Kushina massacring the Uchiha as well as the new information recently acquired; in all, it took two hours to do.

"So let me get this straight. Naruto was betrayed by the Uchiha in which Kushina somehow knew about before Kakashi gave his report and massacred the clan minus Sasuke. Kushina's body disappears and shortly after this Kitsune appears which is in actuality Naruto and is taking revenge on Sasuke for what he did." Tsunade sadly states

Sarutobi nods and Jiraiya speaks up next: "Any idea of why the Uchiha wanted to get rid of Naruto?"

"Funny thing is, the attack was out of the blue and there was no reason behind it. The only thing Sasuke was told that he was a demon in disguise and needed to die but I think he is hiding something." Sarutobi says "So, you aren't that pissed at me…why?"

"You tried your best Sensei as well as Kushina; it seems that people cannot get over things they fear and lash out against it. Anyways, what about Hinata?" Tsunade replies

"Hmmm, I say we call the rest of the Konoha 11 in…" Sarutobi starts but is interrupted by Jiraiya

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE REST!"

Sarutobi sighs "Naruto or Kitsune as he is known, is killing them as they are Sasuke's new friends and in doing so is breaking his psyche. Naruto has managed to kill everyone except Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. As for why Naruto kidnapped Hinata, I have no clue."

Both Sennin nod and go to fetch the rest of the Konoha 11; they show up 30 minutes later with the crew. All bow to the Hokage which he gives a nod back.

"Hokage-sama, what is it that you need?" Shino states

"Hinata was kidnapped last night by Kitsune. The hole in the wall over there and the broken window behind me is what damage he did. And yes, the hole in the wall was created when I was thrown through it."

The Konoha 11, or what's left, gasp in shock.

"Why would Kitsune kidnap Hinata? Hmmm, this requires research and inquiry" Shino smartly replies

"Troublesome" says a stoic Shikamaru

"Not another one." Sasuke muttered buy everyone heard it and looked toward him noticing that the bags under his eyes were getting bigger and his eyes looked tired and sad

"_Dear Kami, what has Naruto done to Sasuke. It seems Sasuke cannot get over the guilt and his mind is suffering as a result."_ Tsuande thinks

"Well, what do you want us to do Hokage-sama?" Sakura speaks up

Sarutobi packs his pipe with tobacco, lights it and takes a deep drag puffing out smoke a little later "This is the tricky part; I want you to rescue Hinata and get her back here. The problem is that he can most likely take down a shinobi of my caliber as what he knows is not known other than the super strength, stealth skills, and expert user of his sword."

Eyes widen in the room hearing that Sarutobi could likely lose to such a person but what can you expect when that person has taken out an ANBU base as well as other shinobi's.

"Do you want us to help them Sensei?" Tsunade and Jiraiya say at the same time in which Sarutobi shakes his head no confusing them greatly

"I do not want you to interfere as I need both of you here in case any injured come back or that Na-Kitsune is somehow captured and brought back here." He curses himself at the slip up and thinks nobody caught it; how wrong he was

"_Was that a slip up? Na…what does that have to do with…wait a minute. Hinata was always spouting that nobody would replace her Naruto-kun and Kitsune kidnapped her so is Naruto actually Kitsune?"_ Shikamaru thinks vowing to keep this information to himself

Sasuke speaks up "We will take the mission Hokage as it will get me away from Konoha for a little bit at least. Do you have an idea of where Kitsune is at?"

Sarutobi nods and draws a crude map on where to go: "This should lead you to where you need to go. Dismissed."

"Meet me in my home to discuss plans on how to go about this; I have fought Kitsune once and I need you all to be prepared." Sasuke demands which all agree on

**Honeymoon Cottage - moments after the meeting**

Hinata stirs in her slumber and awakens to find herself in a rudimentary bedroom in what looks like a dirt basement.

"_My head…what happened, where am I? Wait, the last thing I remember is Naruto taking me from the Hokage and how he wanted to imprison me…that asshole. Kiba got what he deserved."_

Hinata gets up out of the bed and finds that she is still in the clothes she wore yesterday, at least she thought a day had past; she decides to look around to see if Naruto could be found. As Hinata walks out of the room, she notices another one in front of her lit by various candles and decides to go inside; what she finds shocks her. There sitting in a meditative position is Naruto without his mask on, machete still adorned on his side. Surrounded by candles on an alter is the well preserved head of Kushina Uzumaki with eyes closed and a smile on her face the red hair still bright as ever.

Although Hinata did not know, Naruto sensed her presence in the room but did not seem to care as he was still puzzled at the feelings he had toward said person. A tap is felt on his shoulder breaking his concentration and ending his meditation.

"Naruto, I cannot thank you enough for saving me though you could have done without knocking me out." Hinata responds with slight anger

Naruto gets up and slides his mask on, he turns to Hinata and pokes her in the forehead and stays that way for a minute.

"_Can you hear me Hinata? Do not speak aloud; I have set up a mental link between us."_

"_Yes I can…why is it that you wish not to speak Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata sends

"_I am hideous as is my voice…nobody would want to love an abomination like me."_

Hinata walks up to Naruto and pecks him on the cheek making him feel that warming sensation again.

"_You will never be alone as I am here for you, I love you Naruto-kun and always will."_

Naruto shoves Hinata aside and walks out of the room and takes one of his tunnels to get deep into the forest to vent his frustration on some poor trees and anything unwise to attack him. Hinata watches her love fade away and tears come to her eyes: "Why can't you see that I love you for what you are no matter how disfigured you have become." She decides to take her sulking back to where she woke up hoping Naruto would get over himself

**Sasuke's home – Present time**

"…and that is the plan, any objections?" Sasuke says with nobody disagreeing "Good, should we head out then once everyone collects gear? We can meet at the gate in an hour."

"Before we leave, I must know why you attacked Naruto all those years ago. Just killing him under orders seems difficult to believe." Shino smartly replies making Sasuke drop his head in shame

"Please, I do not want to bring up bad memories plus you all would hate me if you knew the truth behind the matter."

Sakura pats Sasuke's shoulder comforting him "It's alright; we all accept you as a friend even through the thick and thin and no matter the consequence."

Sasuke sighs deeply "Seriously, you all want to know why I was ordered to kill Naruto?" Everyone nods "OK, but don't say I did not warn you."

"Look Sasuke, we already forgave you for Naruto's death and we can deal with what you give us." Shino says

"_I still think Naruto is Kitsune meaning he is alive and well…anyways let's see what Sasuke says."_ Shikamaru ponders

"Before the Wave mission, my dad told me that the elders in my clan planned a coup on the Hokage so that the Uchiha would rise to power and be claimed as the strongest clan in all the lands…arrogant I know. Anyways, he told me that in order to do that I had to kill Naruto whom was a demon in disguise as he put it but he was not my only target."

Sakura interrupts "Who was the second?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, was my second target but I knew there was no way I would be able to match her in strength. I planned on luring her into the alleyway near the compound where many Uchiha would gang up and kill her but you know how that went." Sasuke continued

"Let me guess, with those two out of the way, the Hokage would be left open for the taking. What gets me is why kill Naruto he was not a big threat like Kushina was?" Shino inquires

"Since Naruto is dead and gone I guess the S-class secret pertaining to what he holds no longer applies." All motion for him to continue "Naruto held one of the greatest demons to ever live in this world; to find out what demon, when was his birthday and who was Kushina's husband?"

"October 10th" Sakura says

"And Kushina's husband was reportedly the…oh Kami." Shino gasps "If her husband was the Yondaime Hokage then that means that Naruto held the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Sakura's eyes widen and Shikamaru says what he always does "Troublesome"

"You see, this is why we had to oust both to get to the Hokage. *sigh* I am sorry everyone but…I must get packed up. Meet you at the gate in an hour." Sasuke turns and heads to the armory hoping nobody saw the tears in his eyes

Within the hour everyone met at the gate and they went over their plan again. Sasuke pulled out the crude map and led the way hoping that they would bring Hinata back alive.

**Time-skip:** **One hour later**

The rest of the Konoha 11 is perched on a tree branch overlooking the cottage that Kitsune and Hinata might be at. They look at each other and nod ready to set out the plan; all pull out two kunai, one for each hand, jump from the branch and advance toward the house looking for any traps that might have been set.

After 20 minutes of patrolling the area making sure no traps were present, they decide to all enter from one of the entrances closest to them; Sasuke opens the door and stands guard until everyone is in and closes the door behind him.

"Wow, nice place. There is a kitchen, a good sized living room and what looks like a bedroom." Sakura says impressed with the layout of the building

"Check the rooms to see if you can find Hinata anywhere." Sasuke orders making every one search the cottage withing five minutes people start shouting what areas were clear

"Bedroom clear." Shino says

"Kitchen clear strange that there is no food in there." Sakura says

"Family room and surrounding area clear." Shikamaru says

Sasuke starts walking around in anger "Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic…where the hell can she *CREAK*." He looks down to see a conspicuous rug and moves it out of the way and finds a trapdoor "Sneaky bastard, he made us think someone lived here but he built an underground system instead." He opens the trapdoor leading people down the ladder

**With Naruto – moments earlier**

After spending a good while hacking down trees and a couple bears that thought they could get a free meal Naruto was resting against the stump of a demolished tree when suddenly.

"_Naruto, its Hinata. I hear people above us and…shit they found your trapdoor and are coming most likely to rescue me. Please Naruto, I do not want to be imprisoned._

"_On my way…my Hinata-hime." _He cuts the link

**Back at the cottage**

Sakura whistles in awe at the tunnel system in place "Damn, he sure knows how to travel. I bet these tunnels go all the way into the forest hence why he can move around quick."

"At least we have it easy, there are only two rooms. Which one first, the right or left?" Sasuke says while Hinata is huddled in the dark corner of the bedroom which is on the right hoping they chose left

"I say left." Shino replies while everyone nods going inside the room but within a couple minutes they all come rushing out trying to keep the bile in their stomach at the sight of Kushina's head

"That was troublesome. At least we now know where Kushina's body went…YECH!" Shikamaru chokes

"Time to go right, I will lead." Sakura says stepping foot in the room not realizing that Hinata was waiting patiently to strike "I think the room looks…" she never finishes as a Hinata decides now is the best time to attack **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm **

Sakura is blasted back through the archway and flies into the other room hitting the back wall with a sickening thud and crunch signaling bones had been broken; she slumps to the floor knocked out cold. At this point Hinata makes herself known.

"I am not going back to Konoha as all that piece of shit Hokage wants is to imprison me for taking care of what I should of many years ago. Come, test yourselves." She says getting into a gentle fist stance

"Imprisonment, what imprisonment; the Hokage never told us that? What did you do…GURK" Shikamaru spews a copious amount of blood out of his mouth and looks down to see a machete impaled in his chest just missing the heart by inches but rupturing his stomach and puncturing a lung. He collapses to the ground and ceases to breath after a minute.

"DAMMIT! HOW MANY MORE HAVE TO DIE BY YOUR HAND….NO MORE, I HAD ENOUGH!" Saskue roars in fury and starts to go through hand signs which Hinata attempts to disrupt but has to dodge a swarm full of Shino's bugs "Shino, when I do this jutsu, take Sakura and run; I will be right behind you…NOW GO!" he nods and waits for Sasuke to finish

**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**

A massive torrent of electricity shoots from Sasuke's hands and speeds toward Kitsune in which Hinata has no choice but to dodge. Shino grabs Sakura and gets the hell outta dodge while Hinata can only watch in horror as the jutsu hits. Naruto trembles then grows still and fall backwards straight as a board onto the ground. Even though the target was Kitsune, Hinata still felt some aftereffects as she had a hard time moving her body. Sasuke takes the machete out of Shikamaru's body and advances on Kitsune.

"Now, Kitsune, I will finally have my justice." He raises the machete upwards, the point facing down and rams it home into Naruto's chest…it misses his heart by a mere half inch "And now you, dear Hinata, need to come with me." Hinata still can't move and is picked up by Sasuke and taken up to the main floor and put on the couch "Be a good girl and stay put while I retrieve my teammates body."

Sasuke goes back down the ladder to retrieve his fallen comrade and is shocked to see that Kitsune is nowhere to be found. Deciding not to ponder on the idea, he walks towards Shikamaru ready to take him home but that is when he had to dodge a bisecting slash coming for him.

"Ahh still want to play huh." Sasuke says charging up a ball of electricity in his right hand making the sound of chirping birds; Kitsune backs up in fear "Well, well, well. It seems the killer is afraid of something after all. I do hope you enjoy your stay in hell…**CHIDORI**!"

The ball of lightning hits Kitsune in the same spot as in Wave and the Chunin exams making him spit out a copious amount of blood; Sasuke takes his arm out and watches his nemesis crumple to the floor bleeding out. He picks up Shikamaru and heads back up to the main floor ready to go home after a mission well done, but there was a problem, Hinata was gone.

"GRAHH! Fine then, if you don't want rescued then you can just stay here and rot." Sasuke says taking his dead comrade out of the cottage to meet with Shino

As he leaves, Hinata steps out of the shadows near the kitchen and quickly heads downstairs hoping Naruto is alright. It was a good thing she did as the whole cottage suddenly burst into flames; a muffled cry of **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** could be heard.

"_Hinata…hurry I need assistance."_

She hears Naruto's plea and finds him face down and bleeding out with his machete sheathed on his side.

"_Please Naruto, stay alive for me."_

"_All I need is rest Hinata, it is near impossible for me to die." _Naruto coughs up more blood

"_Sasuke burned down the cottage, where will we go?" _Hinata asks

Naruto ponders and curses to himself as to the place they need to go "_To Wave country…to Wave, where everything began_."


	7. Chapter 7: Endgame Part One

**AN:** I am going to be a nice guy and give you readers the final two chapters at once. I thank those who reviewed, helped me continue the story with fresh ideas, and great constructive criticism. To those loyal readers that stuck through the end no matter what happened I thank you and for those that could not continue, all I have to say is that it's hard to impress every reader and not every story fits your style. As a reader myself, I find myself liking fanfiction on this site and then something happens that just irks me and I quit the story so I know what you feel. Anyways, here are the final chapters to book two in my Naruto/Friday the 13th series…and yes I am planning a book three which will be the final one but that is for the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 7: Endgame Part One**

The trek back to Konoha for Sakura, whom woke up shortly after Shino evacuated her, Sasuke and Shino was somber and filled with mourning over Shikamaru's death. Not much was discussed on the hour trip back home but one thing was on everyone's mind. "_Why did Hinata protect Kitsune and why was she going to be imprisioned?"_ They all decided that they would speak to the Hokage about the latter subject as it warrants a damn good explanation. They soon enter the gates and enter the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in." The door opens showing a pale looking Sakura, a stoic Shino, and a mentally and emotionally drained Sasuke with Shikamaru over his shoulder

"Ah, good you are back and I assume your mission went relatively well; one question, where is Hinata at? Also, wake up Shikamaru will you please." Sarutobi states noticing the three dropping their head in shame

"H-he's gone Hokage-sama…Kitsune managed to kill another of us." Sasuke sadly states and starts tearing up

Shino continues for Sasuke "As for Hinata…this is where it gets strange." He looks at both his teammates and decides they need to go home "Also can Sakura and Sasuke go home, they need time to mourn and rest."

Sarutobi nods "I agree, you two are free to go but drop of Shikamaru at the mourge please; we will have a funeral for him in a couple days." Sakura and Sasuke sigh in relief and leave the office "Now, can you tell me what exactly happened."

Shino decides to take a seat as this might take a while "We got to the cottage and managed to get inside it but what was strange was the absence of traps. Anyways, while searching the cottage we found a trapdoor which lead to a basement with…"

Sarutobi interrupts "two rooms and many tunnels."

"H-how did you know?! Unless…unless that means you were there before. OK, you better start explaining yourself Hokage-sama. Why send us into a hostile situation that you probably provoked."

Sarutobi sighs knowing he was cornered "You are right; I did visit Kitsune before Hinata was kidnapped and I tried getting him to come back to the village in which he threatened me meaning he would not cease his revenge streak."

Shino interrupts "OK so that explains why Kitsune seemed a bit agitated but why get him to come back to the village…do you know his identity?"

"No, I do not but I have my suspicions" Sarutobi coolly lies which Shino sternly glares at the Hokage for a moment then continues

"Anyways, once we got to the basement we searched the rooms finding Kushina Uzumaki's head on a shrine…" Shino shivers at the thought "…in one room and the other was where Hinata hid. As Sakura took point, she jumped out of her hiding spot and attacked Sakura knocking her out. What she said to us before Kitsune killed Shikamaru also warrants a thorough explanation." Sarutobi motions to continue but starts to become nervous "She said that she would never go back to Konoha as she was going to be imprisoned…may I inquire why she said that?"

"_Dammit, this is not good. I was not expecting Hinata to accept Naruto kidnapping her like that. So much for getting him under my thumb to stop this nonsense." _

"I have no choice but to answer as you have me in a corner. In short, I lied to you all on Kiba's death. He died by Hinata's hands not Kitsune's and I know the reason why but I do not think it is safe to tell you as I do not know what Sasuke would do with the information."

"Hmmm let's see here. It now makes sense to me that Hinata dating Kiba was an act as she always flaunts that nobody replaced Naruto-kun…wait a minute." Shino muses out loud taking his finger and putting it on his face in a thinking manner; a few minutes pass making Sarutobi extremely fearful "THAT'S IT! Kitsune's identity is Naruto. Hinata protected Kitsune at are rescue mission and most likely killed Kiba for the same reason so the only logical conclusion is that Naruto is actually Kitsune."

Sarutobi glares at Shino, his plans for getting Naruto back to the village was ruined "I wanted to keep that secret as I was attempting to get Naruto to come back and forgive Sasuke for what he did to him and I hope you keep this secret as well."

Shino quips: "You hinted at one secret, so how about I tell you what the true plans behind the attack on Naruto was."

"W-what do you mean?" Sarutobi gasps in shock

Shino tells him what Sasuke told them at his home as well as what Sasuke did after Hinata stayed behind, the burning of the cottage; after this he left to let Sarutobi muse over this information. Needless to say Sarutobi was pissed at Sasuke but had to dismiss his actions due to the mental degradation he was experiencing. As for the information on the true plans of the Uchiha he was now having second thoughts about Naruto's actions.

"_Kushina and Naruto practically saved my life the day he got attacked and the massacre that followed. I still think killing off Sasuke's new friends, and once his, is pushing it but I cannot help to feel happy for both as they protected Konoha from a great threat."_ Sarutobi sighs deeply and leaves his office heading for the bar to have a few drinks over the matter

**Somewhere in the Forest**

After the cottage burned down, Naruto was fully healed which impressed Hinata as it only took about 10 minutes to do given the serious injury he sustained. Naruto sealed Kushina's preserved body and head into a scroll and mentally told Hinata to follow him to Wave. While traveling, a small conversation ensued; mentally that is.

"_Where will we stay in Wave, I never have stepped foot in the place." _Hinata sends

"_My death was at Wave and gave rise to Kitsune, a second chance at life if you will. Anyways, Tazuna's family might offer us a place but I don't think they would recognize me after all these years especially that I am now an abomination."_

"_Don't be like that Naruto-kun. I accept you for who you are and I believe that they can do the same. The problem is that you never talk…I want to hear your voice, your real voice."_ Hinata pouts

Naruto turns his head to hide the tear coming out his lone-yellow eye and after a little bit, he mentally speaks again "_You will be my voice; if they question why I cannot talk say that what happened at the bridge those many years ago will be the reason."_

Hinata nods and ends the link as they continue toward their destination

**Back at Konoha**

"_What shall I tell the others about what I just found out; should I tell them that Kitsune is Naruto or not? What will be the repercussions if I do tell them the truth about Kitsune…especially on Sasuke's end?"_ Shino meticulously ponders as he heads back home to mourn the loss of a great ally and friend

He opens the front door of his home and greets his father, Shibi, which instantly feels that something is wrong thanks to the clans hive. "Is there something wrong my son, your kikaichū are not acting like they usually are they are slow and seem depressed."

Shino sighs and motions dad to take a seat at the kitchen table with him "I just learned a terrible truth about one of my long lost friends whom died I believe about three years ago and am not sure if it is right to tell the others about it. I don't know if it could help or worsen our situation."

"Three years ago…hmmm…" Shibi ponders scratching his head "…oh, you mean Naruto Uzumaki; that poor boy went through so much and yet stayed sane and loyal until the end."

"Thanks father, but that is whom I found out about recently today. The fact of the matter is that…that he is still alive."

The usually stoic Shibi shows some emotion in the form of shock "WHAT! You best explain yourself."

And explain Shino did; he told his father everything from how Kitsune came to be, the Uchiha's plan, and the recent events that have happened as well as the rescue mission. Shibi was at a loss for words as he tried to assimilate all this newfound knowledge.

"Shino, I…I honestly do not know what to do here. Let me have a few days to process this and I will get back to you alright?" He says getting up and patting Shino on the back

Shino nods: "Thank you father, now I must mourn over my fallen comrade and train harder than ever."

**Wave Country**

"We are here Naruto." Hinata says as she gawks at the size of the bridge "Do you think you can lead the way?" She looks around and finds that he is starting at a plaque at the beginning of the bridge; she goes over and gasps at what she reads

"_Welcome to the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of one of Wave's betrayed and fallen hero; a hero that showed bravery in the face of death and never knew how to give up."_

*SPLOTCH…SPLOTCH* Hinata looks for the source of the noise and looks at Naruto whom is crying out of his lone yellow eye, the tears hitting the bridge's surface. It was from this that Hinata knew the old Naruto was still in there somewhere; she goes over to him and gives him a hug.

"Shh…it's alright Naruto, you can let it out. Take your time, we will proceed when ready" Hinata kept comforting him for about 10 minutes until he mentally told her thanks and leads her to Tazuna's home.

**Tazuna's Home**

Tsunami is in the kitchen getting dinner ready while Inari is in the backyard practicing some taijutsu and kenjutsu katas, Tazuna is off doing business in town as he is the mayor. Ever since Naruto, Inari's ni-san, was killed on the bridge he vowed that he would not let others take away his home and begged and pleaded both Tsunami and Tazuna for training; after explaining why he wanted to do so, both were happy to grant his wish. A knock on the door interrupts Tsunami's work.

"Who is it?"

"Tsunami, open up the door please an old friend would like to meet you." Hinata says

"Old friend…who is this friend you speak of." Tsunami says ready to open the door

"Naruto is here to visit."

Tsunami pales and cannot believe her ears…Naruto died didn't he? She opens the door to find a six foot tall man in a fox mask wearing black combat boots, Black/blue ANBU style pants, Black/blue short-sleeve shirt, a leather jacket to go over top of the shirt, and black fingerless gloves. She notices two kunai pouches attached to the legs of said person and a machete adorned on one of his sides. She also notices a cute woman about five foot five with lavender hair and white cloudy eyes (she is wearing what she does in cannon).

"Who is the tall guy?" She points to said menacing figure

"This is Naruto, Tsunami; I know you might not recognize him seeming what he went through. It is also because of this that he cannot speak so he sends me what to say mentally."

"There is only one way to know if you are Naruto…please remove the mask." Tsunami says while Hinata sees Naruto stiffen

"He does not want you to see what damage has been done to him." Hinata retorts after hearing Naruto's answer

"I am not letting Inari see you until you take that mask off…plus I think it might please you to know that he has taken up training thanks to you that is if you are Naruto."

Naruto slowly reaches up towards his mask, his hands trembling at every move, and slowly removes his mask showing his one yellow cat like eye, the other an empty socket; his face is adorned with cuts and gashes and horribly burned but the whisker marks can still be seen…faintly. After seeing Tsunami's reaction, he puts it back on.

Tsunami, after seeing the face and whisker marks can only look away as tears come to her eyes and she motions for them to come in.

**Time-skip: One Week Later**

It was one week since Shino found out the truth behind Kitsune and since Naruto and Hinata went to Wave. Shibi ended up telling Shino that the choice whether or not to reveal the truth about Naruto was up to him but he warned that Sasuke's reaction to the news probably would not be taken lightly due to the mental strain he has had to take over these many months. As for Naruto and Hinata, they both were welcomed into Wave much to the surprise of Naruto. Inari was the most ecstatic out of all of them as his ni-san was back; he wanted to show all his new moves. Naruto reluctantly obliged and decided to show some moves of his own; for reasons unknown Naruto's old personality was coming back.

**Konoha – at Sasuke's residence**

Shino, Sakura and Sasuke are sitting at the Kitchen table pondering on what to do; each had different thoughts.

"_There has to be a way to get Hinata back but why would she protect Kitsune? Why protect the killer of our friends and where is she now; is she still alive after Sasuke set the cottage alight?"_ Sakura ponders

"_I hope Hinata died in that blaze…wait what am I thinking I am her friend…who is Kitsune?" _Sasuke muses as his mental strain continues to worsen

Out of the three, Shino was the most different: "_Should I tell them about Naruto…no, I do not want to face the consequences of my actions. Speaking of which where would he go with Hinata if she was still alive? Hmmm…" _A few minutes pass and still nothing is said between the three "_Wait a minute, Naruto was "killed" in Wave Country; maybe he has friends up there that would house him…but how can I coax Sakura and Sasuke without giving away the secret?" _A few more minutes pass and Shino finally has an idea of how to do it

"I think I know where Kitsune might have fled to." Sasuke and Sakura look toward Shino confused

"Huh" both state

"Think about it Sasuke, you torched his cottage and now has no base of operation so in order to continue he would have to flee somewhere."

Sasuke nods in agreement "OK that makes sense but how do you have an idea of where our killer is?"

"That is a secret that needs to be kept for now at least, but I will tell you it if you follow me toward the place I think he will reside." Sakura raises an eyebrow while Sasuke scowls at not knowing a secret, the mental burden reverting him back to when he first struck down Naruto

"You will tell me the secret Shino or I will kill you where you stand!"

"Sasuke, this is not you…please we need Shino for help." Sakura states and decides to add the cherry on top "Don't you want to stop the madness and kill the one who killed your and our friends?

Sasuke instantly calms down at hearing this "Fine, we get ready in an hour and head out. I want no witnesses to us escaping the village to deal with Kitsune…and Shino, you will keep your promise."

Sakura heads home to pack as Shino does but he decides to take a little shortcut to the Hokage Tower to let him know of their plan as he had a strong feeling that something bad might happen to him and his two team members.

**In Wave – moments earlier**

During the week, Naruto decided that it would be best to give his mother a proper burial and did so on a hill overlooking the Great Naruto Bridge and Konoha itself; he was there meditating trying to figure out why his old self was coming back.

"_I am a killer, a reaper of souls, a fucking Shinigami not a…a caring softy like I am now. What has made me revert back to my older self? Was it Hinata's love or is it a sign that my time is coming to an end?" _He had no answers to the questions he raised and silently wondered to himself if he would go meet Kami for all the sins he has committed whence he will die

A couple hours pass and Naruto decides to head back for Tazuna's house but as he was about to, he feels faint signatures off in the distance coming from Konoha.

"_How did they know I was here, did Sarutobi tell them my identity or did someone find out?_ He decides that he cannot stall and contacts Hinata via mental to meet him on the edge of the bridge to wait for whomever was coming.

**At the Bridge – 20 minutes later**

Kitsune and Hinata are hiding in the tree line near the bridge waiting for their targets as they were doing so a mental argument between two great minds was taking place.

"_What do you mean you want to face them alone!" _Hinata mentally screams

"_If the targets are who I think they are, then I need to do this alone; I need to finish my revenge Hinata so do not get in my way!" _Naruto's lone yellow eye starts to ominously glow in anger

"_You've killed your friends, my friends, for this petty revenge of yours! So what if Sasuke attempted to kill you and your mother so that the Uchiha could get to the Hokage…oops." _Hinata realizes the mistake she has made in telling Naruto the truth of why he was targeted; what happened next scared her to death

"_WHAT! THAT FUCKING TEME USED MY MOTHER AND I AS A TARGET FOR THEIR GAINS!" _Naruto cut the link as dark purple chakra exploded around him which sent Hinata flying away towards some trees; she manages to stick on one and starts to cry

The chakra continues to rise which alerts Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, and all of Konoha.

Sarutobi looks up from his paperwork due to the feeling of pure dread; a feeling not felt since the Kyuubi attacked. "_Naruto! Oh great…this is not happening. Shino I thank you for telling me where you and the others were headed." _He cancels any appointments and heads off to Wave

"What is that!" Sakura screams as she begins to shake due to the overwhelming feeling of death

"I-I don't know but whatever it is I hope we don't have to face it." Shino says not realizing that what he said just jinxed the whole group

"Sasuke steels himself "We keep pushing toward Wave, I almost see the bridge from here; Kitsune will die by my hands today…his legacy will fall.


	8. Chapter 8: Endgame Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Friday the 13th

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 8: Endgame Part Two**

Hinata is now sitting on a branch overlooking Naruto as his chakra cloak starts to recede but still leaving a purple glow around his body; she fears what will happen if she got to close.

"_Hinata are you there?"_ No answer is heard "_Hinata do not fear me I will do no harm to you, please answer me."_ Still no answer is heard

Hinata did hear Naruto's plea but still was fearful at the raw output of power she witnessed and as such decided that she would not interfere in the battle once the targets came; speaking of which three dots are seen heading toward the bridge whom she recognizes as Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino.

Naruto bows his head in shame at making Hinata fear him but he quickly stiffens as he smells three very familiar targets; he evilly smirks under his mask, cracks his knuckles and unsheathes his machete. It was finally time to play. He decides to make the first move and rushes out of the trees, a faint purple glow still around his body.

"There he goes, to finish what he started at the Chunin exam finals, to finish his revenge." Hinata sighs and shakes her head "He has been through so much and deserves to rest like his mother is now…what shall I do."

**With the Konoha 3**

"Well guys here is the…huh well I did not see that one coming." Shino states looking at the plaque stating the name of the bridge

Sasuke glimpses at it and starts to seethe, his former self coming to light again "How dare they name the bridge after the dobe! I am an Uchiha elite and as such they should name the bridge in my honor."

A resounding slap is heard catching the attention of Shino which sees that Sakura has literally slapped some sense into Sasuke. "What is wrong with you Sasuke! This is not the person I know and love, this is the person that I thought was great but just angered me. Please come back to us Sasuke don't let Kitsune's tactics win over you."

Just as he was about to respond Shino yells in panic: "LOOK OUT!" Shino lunges toward Sakura and Sasuke after seeing a metal object fly their way; he manages to push them out of the way saving them but Shino takes the fatal blow

*SCLICH* The sound of metal entering flesh is heard

Sakura looks up wondering what happened and finds Shino on his knees coughing up blood and finding Kitsune's machete through his heart. "Shino!" she hurries to his side hoping to comfort him in his time of need, Sasuke soon joins her; tears are in both their eyes.

"_It seems Kami has chosen me…I have no option left I must tell them about Naruto."_ Shino coughs up more blood and motions Sakura and Saskue to come closer "The…the secret about Kitsune *cough, cough* is that…that his real name is…" Shino breathes his last breath and cannot finish his sentence angering Sasuke even more

"Dammit, now I will never know the secret to Kitsune!" he kicks Shino's lifeless body in disgust while Sakura looks down in shame at what her lover has become

Loud footsteps are heard on the bridge and both look up to see Kitsune in all his glory walking nonchalantly toward them; his lone yellow eye on full glow. Sakura gets in a taijutsu stance while Sasuke decides to grab the machete sticking in Shino's body; he removes it with a nasty sounding squelch.

"You will die today Kitsune, I will end your reign of terror, I will bring peace to what you did to my friends." He crouches low, puts the machete to his side and rushes in to face Kitsue while Sakura waits for the right moment to strike

Sasuke swings the machete upwards intent of unmasking him but misses as Kitsune veers left to dodge it and sends a chakra enhanced punch towards Sasuke's midsection. Said person sees this and takes the machete and puts it parallel to his body hoping to block the strike. The punch slams into the machete creating a mini sonic-boom shattering windows in Wave and sending Sasuke skidding back 10 feet disorienting him; Kitsune rushes with inhuman speed and uses his opponent's confusion to make a couple quick strikes. A punch in the face sent Sasukue flying but he did not get far as Kitsune grab his leg and swung him towards Sakura whom manages to catch him and keeping her footing on the bridge.

"We need to team up against him Sakura. I will distract him using his own weapon by adding lightning chakra to it while you slide under his feet and kick him in the backside…alright…wait for it…" Kitsune starts to charge again "…GO!"

Both rush in with the plan set; Sasuke adds lightning chakra to the blade and slashes to the left, right, and then upward diagonally. The attacks send arcs of sharp electricity towards Kitsune's still adavancing form; the arcs manage to hit him creating deep gash marks against the chest and arms region, the mask gets a diagonal slash in it barely missing the lone yellow eye. The lightning manages to temporarily stun Kitsune giving Sakura time to slide under him and use her arms to twist herself around and mule kicking Kitsune in the center back making him fly towards Sasuke.

Sasuke readies himself and puts the machete in front of him again and watches Kitsune come closer.

3 feet…

2 feet…

NOW!

He stabs forward just as Kitsune rights his body; the sound of metal entering flesh is heard. Sakura looks to see that the machete entered the right thigh of Kitsune as he somehow managed to get his leg up protecting his stomach; Sasuke rips the machete out taking a piece of Kitsune with him, muscles and tendons can be seen. Just as Sasuke was getting ready for another strike, Kitsune head-butts him to the ground giving him a severe concussion and knocking the machete out of his hands. Sakura rushes in as she sees Kitsune go for his weapon, she pulls a kunai out of her pouch and readies it attempting to stick it in his back. Kitsune senses danger behind him and quickly grabs the machete and backflips to avoid Sakura's strike, however she was not done. She quickly pivots on her feet and throws the kunai toward Kitsune adding some wind chakra to enhance the speed it travels at.

Kitsune attempts to dodge but he is too close to do so; his head rears back as the kunai hits dead center on the forehead cracking the mask in that area. Kitsune mentally chuckles at the foolish attempt to kill him; he grabs the kunai and rips it out of his head much to the surprise of Sakura and the now woozy but upright Sasuke.

"W-what the hell…how is he still alive? That should have been a kill shot?" Sakura says

"I don't know and…look out!" Sasuke starts but is interrupted by the kunai coming back at them which they expertly dodge

Kitsune uses this distraction to punch both in the gut making them bend over gasping in pain then roundhouse kicks them sending them over the bridge and skipping over the water like stones; Sakura and Sasuke right themselves in mid-air and stand on the water breathing heavily. They look at each other and nod, it was time to do the collaboration jutsu they spent a year learning to master; both flash through various hand signs making Kitsune cock his head to the right in question…but he rushes in to attempt to stop whatever they were going to do.

6 feet…

5 feet…

4 feet…hand signs complete

**Wind Release: Blade of Wind Hurricane **Sakura screams

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** Sasuke screams

A massive hurricane of wind blades mixes with the massive fireball creating a maelstrom of burning death; both scream out at the same time: **Collaboration Technique: Hades Maelstrom **

Kitsune/Naruto's lone eye widens at the massive jutsu and attempts to get away from it but finds himself pulled into it resulting in the many blades of wind and flames cutting and burning his entire body; to add injury to insult the jutsu explodes catching the attention of the nearby Hokage and the horror stricken Hinata who was watching the fight.

"_NARUTO!"_ Hinata/Sarutobi thinks

After four minutes the dust recedes showing a face down, heavily bleeding and burnt Naruto; his clothes are in ruin and barely cover his modesty, deep gouges adorn his body, but what about the mask? Sarutobi decides not to interfere with the fight as he wants to see what will become of Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura are panting heavily as they put almost every bit of chakra they had into that jutsu; the stumble toward the face down Kitsune, bend down and flip him over. Both gasp in shock and stumble backwards at what they see as the mask splits in two and falls off Kitsune's face…three very faint whisker marks on either side of his face.

"No…no, this cannot be true. Please let this be all a dream." Sakura says with tears coming out of her eyes as she just killed her former Team 7 member

Saskue's reaction catches everyone off guard "That dobe finally got what he deserved…finally I killed him!" He starts to laugh insanely, the mental strain finally breaking his psyche "Ding dong, the dobe is dead!" he prances around Naruto's fallen body with a shit-eating grin on his face

"_His sanity has finally broken apart just like I predicted." _Sarutobi sighs in regret

"_Naruto…please be OK. I am sorry I ignored you earlier…I wished I can still say goodbye."_ Hinata mentally says to herself but a familiar voice gives her hope

"_You still can…I do not die that easily."_

Sasuke stops his prancing and walks over to Sakura's side whom inches away from her mentally broken lover.

"What's wrong babe, I thought you wanted to go out with me." Sasuke laughs "The dobe is finally dead so it's all you and me now…no more interruptions." He starts to put a hand around Sakura but it is soon batted away and feels himself pushed away.

As Sasuke begins to fall from the forceful shove he gasps to see Naruto stand up, his yellow eye glowing full blast; the next moments go in slow motion for him. Naruto rushes in and stabs his hand into Sakura's chest ripping out her heart and crushing it in front of her; she falls to the bridge, the life literally ripped from her body. Seeing her die triggered a sense of normalness into the now clinically insane Sasuke.

"NOOO!" he says choking on his tears and pounding the bridge with his fists "Damn you, why must you take everything I worked hard for!" Sasuke gets up and charges Naruto with what strength he has left; he punches and kicks Naruto's body aimlessly and without much force so Naruto calmly waits until he is finished

A minute passes and Sasuke is now fully exhausted and now has trouble keeping his eyes open. He looks up at Naruto and spits in his face in disgust knowing that this would be his last moments on this world. Naruto reacts by grabbing Sasuke by the neck and hoisting him in the air, with his free hand he grabs the machete on the ground. He tightens the grip around Sasuke's neck making him gag and gasp for air, the other hand rears back and shoots forward; the machete goes through the stomach of Sasuke Uchiha and in one move Naruto snaps his neck and guts him making blood and entrails splotch to the bridge floor ending his life. He drops the body and soon falls to his knees, the injuries from the collaboration jutsu finally catching up to him.

Right as Saurtobi was about to intervene, he hears Hinata's voice come from the tree line on the other side of the bridge.

"Naruto!" Hinata says rushing towards him

Naruto looks at Hinata with his disfigured face and smiles a sincere smile, when she gets to him he actually speaks but it is raspy and incoherent in places.

"Hello Hinata-hime I am sorry if I worried you."

Hinata's eyes widen at Naruto's voice but soon decide the hell with it and kiss him on the lips in which he returned. They pulled apart shortly after but Hinata decided to break the news to him.

"Naruto, your revenge is over with and I think you should spend the rest of your life free from hiding by joining your mother in the afterlife." Tears come to her eyes

"I would like nothing more…take my machete and plunge it into my heart." Naruto rasps out shocking Hinata slightly but picks up the machete and points the blade at his heart which Naruto notices it trembling "here let me help and remember… I will always be with you." The blade is thrust into Naruto's heart; in his dying moment takes his free hand and does a couple one- handed signs and, unbeknownst to Sarutobi and Hinata, a faint smoke like wisp is absorbed into Hinata's body.

Hinata takes the blade out of Naruto's body letting it drop to the bridge's surface and starts to weep over his body; at this moment Sarutobi comes over and pats on her back comforting her.

"We will bury his body next to his mothers and set up a plaque to honor both heroes so that all who come to visit will know that they are to be honored."

Hinata looks at Sarutobi with a sad smile and nods picking up Naruto's body, broken mask, and machete and leading the Hokage to where his mother lie.

**Hours later – grave sites of Naruto and Kushina**

After burying the body of Naruto, Hinata decided to keep the broken mask and machete as a memento to her lover while Sarutobi sent a clone to get Tazuna's family. Now, all are gathered at the site to pay last respects.

"He was a good kid even though he had to do what he did to get his point across. I think we should change the name of the bridge to the Uzumaki Bridge." Temari sadly notes

Inari is still seen sitting at his ni-san's grave with a sad look in his face yet slightly filled with determination. Tazuna speaks up next:

"That is a great idea and I think the name should change."

"I have a better name" Sarutobi states "Rename it to the Namikaze-Uzumaki bridge in honor of Naruto's father as well."

Hinata gasps in shock but soon realizes that she had been so blind to realize who Naruto's father was…who else had spiky blonder hair and blue eyes. Tazuna and his family all cheer in approval of the name which makes Hinata and Sarutobi smile. Before they leave, Sarutobi does a Earth jutsu to make a plaque and write on said stone; it said:

"_Here lie Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the wife of Minato Namikaze. May all three of their lives be remembered for their courage, tenacity, strength, and fearlessness in the face of death and the accomplishments that they achieved in their lifetime."_

"Nicely said Hokage-sama." Hinata expresses while Tazuna and family nod

"Well, I think Hinata and I best get to Konoha and you back home Tazuna. I wish you luck in keeping Wave up and running."

They all leave the area emotionally drained, but overall happy.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Hinata was lying in bed thinking over what has happened since the final battle.

It's been two months since the final battle, two months since Sakura, Sasuke and Shino was buried and also when Sarutobi announced that Naruto and Kushina was a hero to all of Konoha as both thwarted the Uchiha plans to overthrow him many years ago. Naruto was recognized for his noble sacrifice which led Kushina to kill the clan after learning of her son's death by Sasuke's hands; this was her recognition. Kitsune was not discussed at all and it soon became a legend in the elemental nations; rumors said that Kitsune would rise again someday to get his revenge against any and all Uchiha.

Hinata sighs at her thoughts and gets out of bed and decides to get ready for the day so she picks out her clothes and heads to the bathroom to get a shower. She sets her clothes on the towel rack and goes over to the mirror to look at herself before turning on the water. She gasps and stumbles back in fright at what she saw; it was Naruto in his Kitsune mask, the yellow eye glowing. She steels herself and looks back in the mirror and only sees herself. She sighs and turns on the water, waits for it to get hot, undresses, then steps inside pondering what she saw. Hinata smiles as the answer comes to her, it was Naruto's final words:

"I will always be with you."

* * *

**AN: **AND DONE! Hope you enjoyed the ending to book two of three of my Naruto the 13th series. I do not know when I plan on making the third book so keep a look out. Once again thanks for all the support you have given me during the whole process of getting this done, good bad or otherwise.

Best Regards,

RandomWriter


End file.
